A Uley's Secret
by BabyXtreme
Summary: Sam Uley is not the only child that Joshua Uley had and his ability to become a werewolf is not the only secret that a Uley child hides. What happens when Sam's younger sister returns to the reservation with a few secrets of her own?
1. Chapter 1

_**JoJo:**__Hey! Hey everybody! This is my first Twilight's story and I hope everybody enjoys it. I'm really into Rping and I stumbled across a board that caught my interest but I realized it was based on books that I hadn't read. So since I wanted to join but didn't want to be completely clueless I went out and bought the first book. I got hooked and finished it the day after I bought it but because I wanted to see what happened next I went out and bought the other two books. I finished all three books within two days. Yes I'm that sad and pathetic but when I'm hooked and I don't have work I have nothing to do but read or RP. In this case it was read. That night I wound up having a dream and that dream is the base of this story. To try and keep with the whole Twilight series I will write this first chapter in first person but if it gets on anybody's nerves just let me know and if it bugs enough people then I will do the following chapters in third person. I won't claim to be an expert on the books since heck…I just finished them yesterday for the first time so if I make any mistakes just let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome but if all you're going to do is flame my work then please don't bother. As Thumper said in Bambi: "If you can't say something nice. Don't say nothing at all." Yes I live by the words of a rabbit! Anyway, like I said before I hope……._

_**Edward:**Anybody ever tell you that you ramble?_

_**JoJo:**Yes! Now as I was saying I hope you all enjoy the story. I know the books said Joshua Uley wasn't much of a father but for the sake of my story he's a part way decent man who at least cares about his family. Now on with the show!……. Or would it be story?_

_**Edward:**Finally!_

**Chapter One**

**Coming Home**

As a flash of lightening streaked across the sky out over the Pacific Ocean I had to smile. Yup! I was finally home. I had finally reached the area that I had grown up in and had been sent away from a few years earlier in my father's vain attempt at protecting his youngest child and only daughter. Did he really believe that I had bought the story about his attempts at giving me the chance to see the world by letting me live with my mother's older sister? After all, who considered Hawaii to be the world? I guess maybe with it's sunny days, warm temperatures and all around tropical atmosphere, Hawaii could be considered one of the world's most beautiful locations but it wasn't me. The sun just annoyed me and it always felt way too hot to do anything even when it was raining.

I guess by now you're probably wondering who I am and why I'm complaining about living in a place where other's would give their right arm to live. Well my name is Tamaya Nayeli Uley and I grew up in La Push, Washington. . I was sent away by my father in what he thought was his way of protecting me from the evil vampire coven who had moved in nearby. He honestly thought I didn't know that was the reason behind my move but I had overheard him one night before I left as he talked to my brother about my move. They were both depressed about me leaving but neither one of them wanted me to be around the_bloodsuckers._ I couldn't figure out why I wasn't allowed to stay when my brother was but I figured it had to do with me being a girl and him being a guy. Apparently they thought he could protect himself but I would find out later my father had other reasons for keeping Sam home.

Not long after I left though dad had died catching us all off guard and when I tried to stay home after the funeral Sam wouldn't let me. He was apparently going to carry out our father's wish and keep me out of the area until the _bloodsuckers_ were gone. I was beyond upset with my brother and didn't talk to him for nearly a year. When I finally did he seemed to be a bit more secretive and the only big news I got out of him was that he was no longer with Leah Clearwater. He was now dating her cousin Emily and believe me the news nearly knocked me off my feet. I had assumed Sam would marry Leah but apparently I was wrong. After my attempt at trying to stay home after our father's death Sam would not let me home to visit but for some reason I thought there was more to the story that he wasn't telling me.

Unbeknownst to Sam I had ran away from my aunt's house and was now on my way home. I had convinced an old school friend of mine Rayen Stonebreaker to pick me up from Seattle and even though I knew my brother would be furious there was nothing he could do to send me back. I wanted to be with my family and friends in a place I had grown up and if he wanted me in Hawaii he would have to go with me to make sure I stayed because I had every intention of coming home the next chance I got.

"Tammy? What are you thinking about?" Turning away from the storm I was watching over the ocean I looked over at the girl who had been one of my best friends in elementary school and hoped we could still be as close in high school when I started. Ray, as she was more commonly known, had brown hair that was so dark it bordered on the edge of being considered black and it was hanging loosely down over her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes reminded me of a doe's because of how wide they were and her mother had told us she had nearly been named Naira which meant _big eyes_ but they'd decided on Rayen because she was their _flower_. Like myself Rayen was the only girl in her family but unlike myself she had four older brothers where I only had one. The russet colored skin of her upper torso was covered under a black knit turtle neck and black coat. Her legs were hidden under a pair of jeans and I could see the black boots that covered her feet as she kept her foot on the gas while carefully making her way around the curves of the road we were on.

"Nothing important Ray. Just glad to be home." I replied with a grin my white teeth gleaming against the russet tone of my skin. Unlike Ray my hair actually was black and it hung down to just past my waist but that day I had pulled it back in a high ponytail because it was easier to deal with when I was traveling if it was back and out of my face. Because I had been in Hawaii I didn't really have any clothes that were suitable for La Push so I was wearing light blue jeans and white running shoes to cover the lower half of my body while my torso was hidden under a white v-neck tee and a black hoodie. Luckily the heater in Ray's parents Nissan worked really well so I really didn't feel the cold but knew I would be when I got home.

"You know you're brother is going to kill me when he finds out I knew about this right?" Ray asked with a lightly raised eyebrow. Their was a hint of worry in her voice and I knew she was scared of my brother. From what her letters had said my brother seemed to be the leader of a group of guys who all had seemed to change. Before they'd all been more carefree but now they always seemed so serious. Ray herself had tried to discourage me from coming home so she wouldn't have to face my brother's anger but when I told her I'd hitchhike if I had to she had consented to picking me up knowing that if anything happened to me my brother would still blame her.

"He won't kill you Ray. I promise." I said trying to reassure my friend while not giggle at the obvious worry in her expression. Ray was easily one of the most worrisome people I'd ever known. She seemed to worry about everything and I seemed to have no fear at all. Some people would call it courage while other's called it stupidity. I just called it knowing how to have fun and Ray would normally just shake her head.

As we pulled into La Push and Ray pulled up to a stop in front of the house I reached behind me into the backseat and grabbed my duffel bag that I had packed for my trip home as well as my purse. I knew I could get my aunt to send me all my stuff later but first I had to convince Sam that it was safe for me to be home and that the_bloodsuckers_ would not get me. Besides, I had learned a few things when I was in Hawaii but I wouldn't tell my brother that until I absolutely had to. My secrets were my aces up my sleeve and I had to keep them hidden until I absolutely needed them.

"Gonna get off?" I asked Ray as I pushed the door open and pulled my hood up to try and protect myself from the rain. I could see the fear in her eyes as soon as the question left my mouth and I burst out laughing at her expression. Shaking my head I slid out of my seat then stopped with my hand on the door as I turned to look in at my friend. "One of these days I'll have to invite you over so you can see my brother isn't some big scary monster who's going to eat you because you helped me get home. Bye Ray."

Laughing softly to myself I made my way up the front walk and pulled my key out from the purse that hung on my arm. I may not have been home for a long time but that didn't mean I didn't still have a key. Turning the key in the lock I pushed the door open then looked down as I put my key back into my purse while I stepped into the hallway. Turning slightly I waved to Ray as she pulled away from the curb then I closed the door and turned back around to look into the house. Sitting around the room were a few of the guys that I had grown up with as well as Emily, my brother's fiancée who sat on the armrest of an armchair but none of them had caught my attention. What had caught my attention was my brother who was standing in front of the armchair that Emily sat on and across his face was a mixture of surprise, anger and fear.

Looking around the room in an attempt to keep my eyes off my brother I smiled innocently as I said: "Hey guys! I'm home!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**JoJo:**__Well first chapter's done and I only got one review but hey I guess since that was chapter one I got one review. Maybe with chapter two I'll get two reviews! does hopeful dance_

_**Jacob: **mutters Her version of the rain dance apparently._

_**JoJo:** drags Jacob out to dance Come on Jacob sing with me now. We'll get two reviews! We'll get two reviews!_

_**Jacob:** Help!_

_**Cullens' & Hales': **snicker_

_**JoJo:**__stops dancing Oh fine you big baby! turns to the crowd of readers Since they were the only review I got for the first chapter this chapter is dedicated __to FutureCullen22. On with the story!_

**Chapter Two**

**Surprise**

I stood just inside the doorway of what had once been our family home and tried to keep my smile from faltering. I hoped it looked cheery and that nobody else in the room could tell I was shaking in my shoes but the smirk on all the guys faces and the sympathy on Emily's let me know that I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding my fear. Everybody in that room knew I was scared of what Sam might possibly do or say and finally after not being able to avoid his gaze any longer I looked back at my brother with the same false cheery smile. "Hey Sam. I'm home."

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Hawaii!" I flinched slightly and took a step back at the sound of my brothers voice. I was amazed at how loud my brother's voice sounded although technically he wasn't screaming, he was just very, very angry. Looking into my brother's eyes I could tell he was doing his best to control his anger but as I let myself look away from his eyes I could see his body shaking slightly. Was he so mad he was beginning to shake?

A movement out of the corner of my eyes caused me to turn my head slightly and what I saw caused my fear to vanish instead to be replaced by surprise. Quil, Embry and Seth who were on the right of my brother had all moved to the very edge of the couch that they were on and they looked ready to jump on Sam. Jared and Paul who sat on the opposite side of the room on the love seat were in the same position. All five looked ready to launch themselves at my brother and none of them were looking at me. The only expressions I could read were the expressions on the face of Emily and Leah. Leah looked a bit taken aback but at the same time a bit smug as she kept her eyes on my brother but stayed in her own seat with her hands lightly resting on her lap. Emily looked terrified and she was the only one who was looking at me.

"Emily get her out now!" Sam said in a tone that seemed to be just above a deadly whisper. My brother was angry and there was no doubt about that but I was a bit surprised he wanted to kick me out of the room. Normally when he got angry he would just yell at me, maybe break a couple knick knacks then depending on how angry he was he might storm out of the room to go for a walk but this time he didn't. He seemed like he was glued to the floor and I could see his body was still shaking.

I was a bit surprised to see Emily suddenly standing beside me with her hands placed lightly on my shoulders and as she guided me out of the room I thought I heard a hint of smugness in Leah's voice as she said: "At least there's somebody who can ignore a direct order from you."

I turned to look back into the room as Emily directed me towards the kitchen and was a bit surprised to see all eyes had focused on the only female in the room now and where she looked slightly worried the smug look was still on her face. Every guy in that room was glaring at Leah but she looked down to examine her nails and that was the last thing I saw before we headed down the small hallway and into the kitchen at the other end of the house.

"You really should have called Tammy." Emily said as we walked into the kitchen and she took her hands off my shoulders. Turning to look at my brother's fiancée I watched her make her way to one of the cupboard then begin to pull random ingredients out from behind the door. Pulling out one of the stools that was situated on just the other side of the small island I examined the ingredients and realized that the spices she was pulling out were not random. They were what a person would need if they were making spaghetti sauce from scratch. _"Just because they're not they're not being used the same way you'd use them it doesn't mean the ingredients are being pulled out all willy nilly Tammy."_ I thought as Emily began getting to work on what I assumed would be dinner.

"Do you think Sammy's really that angry Em?" I asked curiously before lightly biting the inside of my lip. I could tell by the look on my brother's face that he was beyond angry but the fact that he had been shaking and that everybody but Leah had looked terrified scared me a bit. Had my brother changed so much that he could be considered a threat to me?

I watched Emily carefully as she added some spices to the ground beef that she'd pulled out of the fridge then I watched as she mixed them together in a large red bowl. It wasn't long before my eyes were watching her scared hand as it worked then slowly my eyes traveled up the length of her arm and to her face. I still remembered the way Emily used to look before her accident and there was no doubt in my mind that I had been jealous. Most people normally gave Native American women credit for being extremely beautiful because of our exotic looks but Emily had definitely put me to shame in my eyes. Even with the scars marking her face I still thought she was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen.

It seemed to take her a few minutes but in the end she looked up at me and into my eyes. I could tell she was warring with herself in an effort to decide exactly how much she should tell me but in the end all she did was sigh and look back down at the bowl in front of her as she began to mix the ground beef with all the different spices she'd added to it. "There's just a bunch of stuff going on right now Tammy and you're brother is more scared about your safety then he is angry with you."

"My safety? We're in the middle of nowhere. Don't tell me he still buys that story about the Cullens' being bloodsuckers. For cripes sake. We don't have any proof of that." I said in annoyance as I got up out of my seat and walked over to the fridge. Okay so maybe my time away had given me the chance to learn things. Things a normal sixteen year old girl shouldn't know but that didn't mean that I was going to buy the story about the doctor and his family being a coven of vampires until I had the proof.

"What the…." Emily's head snapped up and she stared into my eyes looking more scared then anything. She looked like I'd discovered some long hidden secret and was scared she'd be in trouble for telling me the truth. I saw the hand that was mixing the ground beef and it was closed in a tight fist squeezing the red meat inside of it. Looking back up at Emily my eyes held nothing but surprise and understanding. My brother was scared about me running into one of the Cullens'.

"Em you can't be serious. They still believe that story about the doctor and his family?" I asked disbelief clearly written across my face. Laughing softly I could not believe the incredulous look on Emily's face. There had to be something that I missed about the doctor and his family. Maybe one of them had committed in a murder while I was away. Who knows? All I know is that Emily looked terrified and I wasn't sure if it was because of the doctor and his family or if it was my nonbelief that did it but either way she was staring at me incredulously. Placing my hands on the counter I pushed myself up and stood beside my chair as I looked at Emily with a slight smirk. "Oh come on Emily. The man is a doctor! Don't you think patients would have started disappearing or others would have started disappearing from the area if they were vampires. Why don't I go over and see for myself?"

I hadn't even began to turn to face the door when my brother and everybody else was standing just inside the door. My brother still looked angry but he seemed more in control and his face was definitely one of disbelief. Apparently he had heard my suggestion of going over to visit the doctor and his family. In a couple of long strides my brother was standing beside Emily and he had placed a kiss on the top of her head while he kept one hand lightly placed on her lower back. Looking me in the eyes his voice held a serious tone as he said: "You will not be going to visit them. You will be going back to Hawaii in the morning."

"Only way you're keeping me there is to come with me. I have no problem running away again only difference is this time I won't come home. Maybe I can get the doctor and his family to take me in." I said my voice low and somewhat threatening. Okay so maybe that was a bit of a low blow but it would show him I had every intention of being home. If I had to stay with somebody my brother hated then I would stay with them if it meant being able to stay in Washington. A low growl emitted from my brother's throat and now it was my turn to stare in disbelief. "Sammy did you just….did you just growl at me?"

Unable to stop myself I burst out laughing and wound up supporting myself on against the counter. I knew this was supposed to be a serious situation but my brother had just growled at me like he was a dog. With that thought in mind I remembered one of our peoples oldest stories and with a faint smirk I looked up at him and in a teasing tone I said: "Well with that growl you're obviously already part dog. Maybe if you turned into a werewolf like our ancestors used to then you can protect me from the big bad vampires."

It was meant to be a joke but the look on every face in the room was one of pure shock and I stared around at them before throwing my hands up in the air and sitting back down. "Oh for crying out loud people! It's a legend. Much as I'd get a kick out of it if vampires and werewolves were real they're not. It's just a story so our people will stay away from killing the wolves in the area. Believing we're tied to them in a special way will keep people from hunting them."

I looked around at the other people in the room and finally it was Paul who walked up behind me with a smile. Placing his hands on my shoulder he gave them a gentle squeeze as he looked around the room. I looked up at him and smiled glad to see that at least my teasing had worked on one person in the room but within a few moments all the other guys were laughing and teasing each other. It wasn't long before they were nearly all seated around the table. Sam stayed beside Emily while she cooked and Paul took a seat beside me. By the time dinner was ready it seemed everybody had forgotten about the little scene and we were all eating the spaghetti that Emily had made with garlic bread. I stayed beside Paul the whole time and it wasn't long before the sky was completely dark and one glance at the clock told me it was nearly midnight.

Getting up from my seat I smiled at Paul before looking at everybody else with a faint smirk. "Okay all you creatures of the night. It's time for me to pass out in my room. Nobody let my brother pack me off and ship to Hawaii in my sleep."

I grinned as everybody laughed and watched as Sam glared at me slightly. Grinning I leaned over and gave Paul a tight squeeze. I was a bit surprised at how warm he felt but he didn't seem to be feeling sick and I wondered if maybe it was just me because of how tired I was. Running away was harder work then I had originally thought it would be. Smiling I looked into his eyes as I said: "You're in charge of making sure I stay in La Push Paul."

With a laugh and walked over to my big brother. I could hear the snickering and the teasing that Paul was getting already but I ignored it as I wrapped my arms around my big brother's waist. Hey a little bit of sucking up never hurt anybody right? Feeling how warm my brother felt I realized it had to be and I was definitely tired. "Night Sammy. See you in the morning light."

Walking over to Emily a gave her a brief hug and with a grin I looked back and forth between her and my brother. I knew what I was about to do was mean to Emily but if anybody could get my brother to let me stay it was her. "Night Em. Do me a favor and don't let my brother send me back to that hell hole. Use any means necessary to distract him."

I let my eyes wander up and down over her body and all of a sudden the teasing of Paul had stopped. Suddenly the room rang out with cheers, catcalls and whistles. Emily was turning red and Sam was looking at me with wide eyes unable to believe I had just basically asked his fiancée to have sex with him to keep him occupied. Grinning innocently over at my brother I started to walk out of the room and paused only for a second at the doorway of the kitchen. "Night everybody. I love you all."

With that said I laughed softly and made my way up the stairs towards my bedroom. When I reached my bedroom I grinned happy to be home then after changing I walked into the bathroom. It didn't take me long to brush my teeth or wash my face and as I passed the top of the stairs bits and pieces of their conversation made it's way up. I heard my brother telling them all that I was to be kept away from the Cullens' then I heard a voice saying something but I couldn't make it who it was or what they said. As I closed the door all I heard was a collective gasp from the group and Emily asking if the person was sure.

Shrugging my shoulders since I really wasn't all that curious to what was being discussed I slipped back into my room and closed the door before falling into my bed and letting sleep claim me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**JoJo:**__ YAY! Three more reviews. That's one more then I'd expected! Because I'm happy about the reviews I decided to throw up one more chapter today. Hope you all enjoy!_

_**Edward:**I do believe that is the shortest introduction yet._

_**Emmet:**She knows how to be short and sweet?_

_**JoJo:**Hush you two. People would like to read the story. kicks Edward & Emmet out of the room then turns to readers The first bit of drama will come in the next chapter. I just wanted one more fun chapter before starting up with the drama._

**Chapter Three**

**Getting Reacquainted**

Laughing softly I walked up the front steps of my family home with Rayen walking beside me. I had been home for almost a week and thankfully my brother had made no mention of me returning to Hawaii. It seemed like maybe he had forgiven me for running away and maybe he would let me stay with little to no problems. He hadn't exactly said I could stay but since he hadn't tried shipping me off I figured that maybe it was a plus and maybe I would be able to stay in my home after all. Maybe Sam realized that I wouldn't be happy unless I was home with him and everybody else I had grown up with. Sure Hawaii was a nice place to visit but it wasn't the type of place I wanted to live.

"Ray he won't kill you I promise." I said trying to reassure my friend who still hadn't shown up to my house since she'd dropped me off on that first day. With my hand on the doorknob I turned slightly to look at my friend who was standing beside me. She looked scared and I wanted to laugh at the expression on her face. The look in her eyes made it clear that she would rather be anywhere but here but because I had asked her to come home with me (well more like begged her) she had agreed. She had invited me to go along with her to a bonfire that the local kids were throwing on the beach and I had agreed but I had told her that I needed a jacket. She had wanted to stay and wait in the car for me but I had convinced her to get off with me.

"Well he won't be happy with me." Ray said the hint of panic in her voice evident. Ray's hands were buried in the pockets of her black jacket. It was evident from the way she seemed to be pushing into the pockets that her hands were balled into fists and that she was pushing her hands in as far as they could go so that her jacket was pulled tight against her back while the front was sort of bunched up in front of her. Peeking out from under the jacket was an emerald green long sleeved v-neck shirt. Her legs were covered in black jeans and her feet were covered in black shoes. Ray's long dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and when I slowly pushed the door open her head quickly snapped towards the door to look past it.

Laughing softly I smiled as I stepped in through the door and gave Ray's hand a tug to get her to follow me in. Turning into the living room I smiled at the group that was as usual hanging out in our living room. I watched as my brother gave a gentle nod of his head in greeting. Emily as usual was sitting on the armrest of his chair with my brother's arm around her waist. She smiled and said hello to Ray at the same time that the other guys in the room greeted her. Leah, as was normal, barely even gave us a nod of greeting but that didn't surprise me. During the first few days she seemed like she wanted to talk to me and she wanted to be friends but that only lasted for as long as Sam and I were fighting. Over the last couple of days Sam had come to the conclusion that there was no way I was going back to Hawaii so had dropped the subject all together. Now Leah rarely seemed to want to talk to me and if I was with the other members of the group then she seemed to ignore me altogether.

"Hey guys. I'm sure you all remember Ray. She was and still is one of my best friends." I said as I motioned towards Ray who was eyeing Sam a bit warily. Laughing slightly I rolled my eyes then looked over at Sam as I put my arm around Ray's shoulders. "Sam you aren't planning on killing Ray for bringing me home from the airport right? I was coming anyway and if she hadn't picked me up I'd have hitchhiked."

Ray jumped slightly as Sam turned his attention to her and I could feel the worry flowing out of Ray like it was something that could actually be touched. Letting her go I reached down and took a throw pillow that had been tucked under Jared's arm and I threw it as hard as I could towards my brother's head. He dodged it like nothing then he turned to look at me. After a few moments of just staring at each other Sam finally broke into a small smile and looked back at Ray. "Thanks for bringing her home Ray. I know she probably would have hitchhiked if you hadn't."

"See Ray. I told you he wouldn't try to kill you." I said with a smirk as all Ray could do was nod her head slightly at my brother. Laughing slightly I dropped my arm off of Ray's shoulders then looked over to my older brother and asked: "Sam do you mind if I go with Ray to the beach. A bunch of other people will be there. Apparently there's some big bonfire tonight."

I didn't miss the look that my brother exchanged with the other people in the room and it was almost as if he was trying to get their opinions. It wasn't all that long before Embry stood up and said: "Oh the annual end of summer bonfire. We almost forgot about it."

Something told me I was about to end up with babysitters and I really wasn't looking forward to it. Shrugging slightly since I really didn't know what the bonfire was for I looked at Ray before looking back at my brother. I knew if Embry and the others were going to go then I was pretty much guaranteed an okay so I didn't wait for an answer. Turning away from Ray I headed out of the room then took the stairs two at a time in an effort to get to my room faster. I knew Ray still wasn't all that comfortable with the guys so I knew I would have to hurry and get dressed as quickly as possible.

About ten minutes later I was walking back down the stairs wearing a pair of black shoes and dark blue jeans. My upper torso was covered with a fairly long dark brown knit turtleneck shirt and covering that was one of my favorite black jackets that I'd gotten a few years back. When I reached the living room everybody but my brother, Emily and Paul had left. Looking from Paul to Ray I raised a questioning eyebrow and she grinned a tad bit sheepishly as she shrugged. "He asked if he could hitch a ride so I said yes."

"Will I have any other babysitters at the bonfire Sam?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice although I was a tad bit annoyed that he was sending me with a babysitter. I like the guys and under normal circumstances I wouldn't have minded them being there but the fact that they were going and acting as my babysitters did annoy me and I would have preferred that they stayed home.

"Yup. All the guys will be there. It'll give you a chance to meet Kim to. She's Jared's girlfriend." Sam said smiling smugly at me. I knew he was satisfied knowing his friends would be there to keep an eye on me but the small glint in Emily's and Paul's eyes when Sam mentioned Kim made me wonder what exactly was going there. Was there something about Kim that I should have been warned about? If there was and they didn't warn me I would enjoy the tongue lashing I gave them both as a result.

"Okay. See you later Sam." I called out as I turned and headed out the door after making sure that I had my house keys. Deciding to play the annoying little sister I waited til both Paul and Ray had walked past me and were waiting on the steps before I called back into the house: "I'll be home around midnight. Please make sure you get all your feistyness out of your system before I walk through the door. I don't need to be scared for life."

Grinning when I heard my brother yell out my name I slammed the door and turned to look at both Paul and Ray who were staring at me in disbelief. Smiling innocently I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards Ray's parents Nissan. When I was at the passenger I looked back to see them both still standing in the same place and with a laugh called out: "Do you two really want to be standing there when Sam comes out?"

That seemed to light a fire under both of them as they practically flew towards the car. Laughing at both of their reactions I waited til Ray unlocked the doors then slid into the car and closed the door. With Paul in the backseat we headed towards the beach and the bonfire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**JoJo:**__Weeee! Tis time for another loverly chapter by yours truly people. I'm glad to see that people are interested in what's happening with my wittle Tamaya and I really do appreciate the reviews. The more I get the more I feel like writing. This chapter is my first bit of actual action/drama for my story and I'm hoping it came out okay because I've never written an action scene. I hope you all enjoy it and if the chapter seems a bit corny I'm apologizing as or right now._

_**Emmet:**The girl has never gotten in a fight in her life and she's going to try and write an action scene?**smirks**_

_**JoJo:**Yes and if you don't play nice I will find a reason to put you in a frilly pink tutu. _

_**Emmet:****stares**_

_**JoJo:**That's what I thought. Now on with the story._

**Chapter One**

**Bonfire Surprises**

Tamaya smiled as she stepped out of Rayen's car then instantly shivered slightly and crossed her arms over her chest as the wind coming off the Pacific hit her. In Hawaii all the bonfire's that Tamaya had gone to had been fun but the bonfire was just there to provide light for them to see by. Tamaya was fairly certain that she would be hanging out close to the fire tonight in an effort to keep warm and she was pretty sure she would probably be the only one. Everybody else here was used to this weather but Tamaya had been stuck in sunny Hawaii for the past few years so her body temperature was a tad bit different then that of the other's around her.

Turning back to face her companions Tamaya's smile grew slightly when she saw that Rayen was also hunched over a bit with her arms crossed over her chest. Paul on the other hand was standing straight and all he wore was a basic black t-shirt. _"Why is it guys can get away with not being cold but girls freeze their butts off?"_ Tamaya thought somewhat jealous of the fact that Paul could act like he was fine and there was no breeze to freeze them up. Noticing that Paul was looking at her Tamaya blushed slightly since she'd been caught staring but in the end she just made a face and stuck her tongue out at him because by the smirk on his lips she was pretty sure he had guessed that she was upset about freezing where he barely even reacted to the cold.

Hearing a sound Tamaya turned to see Rayen making her way to the beach where Tamaya could hear the sound of people laughing already. Putting her head down Tamaya followed her friend and by the sounds of the footsteps behind her it was obvious that Paul was also close by. Tamaya would have turned to smile at him but his smirk was still clear in her mind so she just kept her eyes to the floor to make sure she didn't trip and not long afterwards she came out on the beach where a few bonfires were burning bright. A large group of teenagers were all hanging out around the three bonfires talking, laughing and just all around having a good time.

Staying behind Rayen Tamaya still had her head down when she heard a squeal and her name. Looking up with wide eyes Tamaya was barely able to brace herself as another friend from elementary threw herself at her and it wasn't long before Tamaya was grinning and hugging her back. "Hey Rachel. I didn't know you'd be here."

As if Rachel's squeal had been a call Tamaya looked up to see a few different teenagers nearby making their way to her. Some she instantly recognized while it took her a second to remember who the others were. Within moments Tamaya had been circled by other teenagers she'd grown up with and after all the initial greetings she was dragged closer to the bonfire buy these friends. Rayen stayed beside her but Tamaya realized that at some point they had lost Paul. Shrugging slightly she stayed with her group of friends and they all caught up on what she had been up to and what they had been up to.

Tamaya wasn't surprised to hear that most of her friends were dating or had dated each other since La Push was such a small reservation but a few people were also dating people from nearby Forks. Watching the couples being all lovey dovey was beginning to make Tamaya feel a bit like a third wheel and she wound up breaking apart from the group with Ray and Rachel since neither one of them appeared to be there with anybody else either.

The three were sitting on a log close to the fire talking when a guy that neither Rachel or Ray had ever seen walked out towards the bonfire out of the woods. The three were trying to figure out who he was when a gust of wind off the ocean caused all three to curl up and protect themselves for a few moments. When they looked up again the guy was standing a few feet away from them watching the three of them. His staring was making Tamaya feel a bit uncomfortable and she turned away from him so all her attention was on her two friends. She was trying to forget about the intensity of his stare but was failing miserably.

"Tammy. Our mystery guy is staring at you." Rachel said with a soft giggle as she nudged me on the arm. Both her and Ray were giggling softly as I looked up and made eye contact with him but I was quickly looking back down at the ground hoping he hadn't caught the way my friends were making complete fools of themselves.

Of course I could understand why my friends were giggling and whispering about him. With his light brown hair, dark eyes and obviously well muscled body the guy was gorgeous. We knew he wasn't from La Push because Ray and Rachel would have known about him so we figured that he must have been from Forks. Or of course maybe he had just moved in to La Push and had come out in an effort to meet the locals before starting school. Either way Ray and Rachel kept giggling and nudging me. I wanted to smack both of them but I didn't want to cause a scene and I was trying to look around for my brother's friends so I could go talk to them and get away from my crazy friends but before I could a shadow flickered across my face.

Looking up at the guy who now stood in front of me I was a bit surprised to see that his eyes were a dark red and knew that my eyes were probably as wide as saucers. Realizing they must be contacts I let it go although for a split second I did wonder why anybody would buy red contacts. Ray and Rachel had gone quiet beside me and were also staring up at the guy with obvious awe. I kept trying to tell myself that he was just a guy but something about him pulled at me. Something about him made me want to do anything he asked so when he held out his hand to me I instantly raised my arm and placed my hand lightly in his hand. His hand was freezing but then again so was mine. As he raised my arm even more and placed a light kiss on the back of my hand I felt a shiver run down my spine and felt my friends staring at him in disbelief. We had never seen any guy do that and here a complete stranger was acting like a man in a romance novel.

"I couldn't help noticing you when I first arrived. My name is Thomas and I hope you don't think I'm too bold by walking over and jeopardizing your time like this." The guy who's name apparently was Thomas said. All I could do was stare up at Thomas and blink before a small nudge from Ray helped me find my voice.

"It's nice to meet you Thomas. My name is Tamaya and these are my friends Rachel and Rayen. Are you from around here?" I asked curiously since I was wondering why he was at the bonfire if he wasn't from La Push like every other teenager was.

"No I'm actually here to visit some friends." Thomas said as he finally released my hand. My hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and stayed in the air for a few moments without Thomas to hold it up then I blushed slightly and looked down as I lowered my hand to my lap. I couldn't believe I had just done that and hoped that nobody else had noticed how much I was behaving like a girl with her first crush.

Looking back up I tried to keep the blushing down to a minimum as my friends and I talked with Thomas about anything and everything that popped into our heads. After about a twenty minutes of talking Thomas smiled at my friends then turned to me and held out his hand again. "Would you care to join me for a bit of a walk Tamaya?"

I was speechless and after a few seconds my friends once again nudged me. It was obvious they thought I should go with the stranger and I wanted to even thought part of my brain was saying I shouldn't be wondering off alone with a guy I had just met. One look at Thomas though and the doubt seemed to fade away. Nodding slowly I put my hand in his and he helped me to my feet before guiding towards the woods. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul and the other guys walking back out from the woods in the same area that Thomas had first come from and they all looked anxious. When another gust of wind sent blew in from the ocean I saw the guys heads all snap up and look from me to Thomas fearfully but I couldn't think about it long since Thomas had guided me away into the darkness of the trees.

Within a few minutes Thomas and I had found a small clearing with a log stretched across it that allowed us to look out over the cliffs and towards the ocean. I took a seat on the log and pulled my knees to my chest slightly to try and keep warm. I looked over at Thomas and noticed he didn't seem cold in the least and once again I found myself getting annoyed at guys since they apparently never got cold.

After sitting in silence for a few moments I was about to open my mouth to talk to Thomas when he turned to me with a hint of a smirk and a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher but I had a feeling it wasn't good. My brain was already screaming I told you and my legs instantly closed tightly as I wondered if he would really do anything to harm me so close to others. He wouldn't have the time to rape me since it would only take a few minutes for others to arrive if I screamed and if he tried when my brother's friends got there they'd beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You know you smell lovely once you get past that dog smell." Thomas said as he took a seat beside me and brushed my hair back away from my neck. I wasn't sure of what I should do so I just sat still and hoped that he would go back to the charming guy I'd met at the bonfire. Placing his nose against my neck Thomas inhaled deeply and I shivered as I felt his lips brushing over my skin. "I haven't smelt anybody as sweet as you in a long time."

"Uhhh……thanks." Okay so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say but what do you say when a complete stranger is sniffing at your neck, especially when he mentions a dog. I don't have a dog. I was completely clueless on what I should do and I just bit my lip as I squeezed my hands into fists in my pocket. If he did try anything I wasn't going down without a fight although from the way his body was built I didn't think he'd have much trouble overpowering me.

"It really is a shame." Thomas said as I felt his lips grazing lightly over the skin of my neck. I knew I should be getting up and walking away but my body just seemed unable to move at that moment.

"Wha….what's a shame?" I asked angry at myself for allowing my voice to betray the fear that was no running through my body. I knew I was at a disadvantage but at least I did know the woods fairly well. Maybe if I was able to make it to the trees I would be able to lose him there.

"That I have to kill you."

My eyes widened and I turned to look at Thomas in surprise. His eyes were a dark red and he was licking his lips as if he was ready for his meal. I pushed myself away from him and all that did was make his smirk widen. I got up and started to back away from him and he looked at me the same way a cat looks at a mouse when it knows that the mouse is trapped. I was just about to turn and run away when Thomas launched himself at me and I closed my eyes ready to be knocked over then killed on the spot but the weight of his body never came. Instead I heard growling and the sound of teeth trying to bite down on something so I slowly opened my eyes.

Thomas was now surrounded by a group of large angry looking wolves and one dark silver colored wolf seemed to be in the lead. They were all growling angrily and Thomas threw one glance my way as if he was trying to decide what to do. He took one step towards me and the dark silver wolf attacked throwing all his body weight against Thomas and knocking them back into the trees. The other wolves followed him and the sound of howling and fighting could be heard but slowly started to fade away leaving me to believe that they were moving away from me. I stared at the spot where they had disappeared in disbelief and was about to head back to the campfire when a piece of white paper caught my eyes.

Walking over to the paper I managed to pick it up before it flew away and I was surprised to see that it was a wedding invitation. Shrugging slightly I tucked the invitation into my jacket pocket then walked/ran through the forest and to the beach. I was glad to see that my friends were still there although a few people had left. I quickly made my way over to Ray and Rachel then in a hushed whisper told them everything that had happened. They had heard the howling and what sounded like a loud clap of thunder but when they looked towards the ocean the sky was clear. The stared at me doubtfully when I said that had been the wolf launching itself at Thomas but when I held out the wedding invitation they seemed to believe me a bit more. The like me began to wonder if there was any truth to the story about the Cullens' being vampires but we weren't able to discuss it for too long because out of nowhere Paul appeared and gave the sleeve of my jacket a light tug.

When I turned to look at him I was surprised to see that he looked a bit angry and wondered what had happened but didn't think it was my place to ask him. Instead I let him lead me away after telling me that my brother wanted me home. I would have protested but Ray had obviously seen the look and said she would call me later. It was obvious she didn't want to annoy Paul anymore then he already was.

When we reached the other guys they all had the same look on their faces and they all basically circled me as we made our way to the car. It could have been me but it seemed like nobody was walking in front of me and the others turned their faces slightly anytime the wind shifted sending it past me towards them. Trying to figure out what was going on I let the guys put me in Embry's car and I was stuck in the back seat with Paul while Quil and Embry sat in the front. I didn't say anything about them keeping the windows open although I was cold because all three of them were acting like there was an offensive odor in the car and part of me got the feeling that it was me.

When we pulled up to the house my brother was waiting at the door and he looked slightly scared. When I slid out of the car he quickly walked over to me and gave me a hug then quickly pulled away as he also seemed to be holding his breath. I was really beginning to get annoyed at all of this behavior and once we were all inside I quickly wheeled on all the guys present and yelled: "What the hell is going on? Why do you all act like I stepped in dog shit or something?"

For a few seconds everybody stared at me in disbelief then looked over at Sam who was staring at me to. Sighing and taking a seat in what I was already referring to as _his armchair _Sam lightly rubbed his temples then motioned for me to have a seat in the armchair across from him. "Tammy. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

_**JoJo:**__And we now have chapter five for all my lovely readers. I had thought about leaving this one as a cliffhanger as well but decided for the sanity of all my readers I'd be nice. Two cliffhangers in a row are just mean. Course that doesn't mean I won't ever do it, it just means I'm feeling nice right now. Now I know they don't have to be angry for the guys to transform but it was the only way I could think of to bring in another subject. _

_**Paul:** She lies! She's just mean!_

_**JoJo:** I don't have a mean bone in my body liar!_

_**Paul:**Sure, sure!_

_**JoJo:**I am a perfectly loveable person now play nice or I shall put you in a baby costume with the large diaper and everything. Now on with the story!_

**Chapter Five**

**Revealing Secrets**

"_Tammy. We need to talk."_

Well now those words rarely if ever preceded any good news. The last time I'd heard that I had found out I was being shipped off to Hawaii to live with my aunt and I swear if that's what he was going to try and tell me right now then he was going to have one very pissy baby sister on his hands. There was no way I was going back to the island. Sure I missed the friends I had there and I missed my aunt, uncle and cousins but I had missed my brother and the friends I had grown up with a lot more.

I was already on the verge of yelling at my brother that he couldn't send me back when I realized that he didn't know what happened. Nobody but Ray, Rachel and Thomas (if he was still living) knew what had happened when I'd left the bonfire. Trying to keep my temper in check I took a seat on the couch closest to my brother completely ignoring the way all the other guys had found their own seats and were waiting for my brother to talk. I had the feeling that they knew what this was about and I felt totally and completely out of the loop. I hated this feeling. I hated not knowing what was going on in everybody's head. I hated feeling like a stranger in my own home while the guys, my brother, Emily and Leah all seemed to be one big happy family. Without actually meaning to I made the decision that I was going to learn everything tonight and nothing they said would detour my path.

"Why did you go off into the woods with a guy you'd never even met?" Sam asked his voice sounding slightly hollow. Wait, not hollow. Scared. My brother sounded like that thought that I had wandered away into the woods with a stranger terrified him. I guess he had good reason. Common sense tried to tell me that going off with Thomas was a bad idea but at the same time it was like I didn't have control of my own body.

"Well I….." Wait. I trailed off and looked over to the other guys with wide eyes. How had Sam found out? Who had called my brother and told him that I was wondering through the woods with a complete stranger? Turning back to my brother I raised my eyebrow slightly in question as I asked: "Who called? Who told you that I'd gone for a walk with Thomas?"

"Thomas?!" My brother scoffed and rolled his eyes slightly. I was a bit surprised by his reaction but I would find myself even more surprised by the next words out of my brother's mouth. "You mean the_bloodsucker_ gave you his name?"

"Bloodsuc…." I trailed off and stared at Sam in complete and utter shock. How had he known? How had he known what I had only suspected because of the way that Thomas had licked his lips. Even if one of the guys had told him, there was no way for them to have known about Thomas. Only Ray and Rachel knew that. Turning too look at all the guys I saw the same disgust and anger on their faces as well. The all knew what Thomas was and none of them seemed surprised in even the least bit. Looking back at my brother all I could do was ask: "How?"

My brother looked at me with a sympathetic smile. Apparently my confusion was evident on my face. I was totally and completely lost and I wasn't even trying to hide it. Turning away from me my brother said: "Paul."

I turned my head slightly to look at the guy who was sitting next to me on the couch and watched as he stood up. Looking over at Jared and Embry he watched as they moved the small coffee table away and I only looked away when I felt a tug on my sleeve. Looking over to my side I saw Emily motion for me to join her behind my brother's chair and with a slightly raised eyebrow I hesitated for a few moments before she motioned to me again. Finally getting up out of my seat I walked over to where my brother sat and placed my hands on the back of his chair. All eyes were locked on Paul and his eyes were locked on me.

After a few moments he looked around at the other guys and simply said: "Do it."

"She doesn't want you Paul. She prefers the bloodsucker." Jared said in a tone that could only be considered taunting with a hint of a sneer.

"You saw how he was up against her. Lips next to her neck." Quil added with the same tone in his voice and a sneer crossing his lips.

I was looking at the two guys in horror realizing that they were talking about me. Why were they talking about me? Why were they taunting Paul like this. I had began to get the feeling that my brother's friend had a bit of a crush on me since he was always around but why where his friends trying to make him hurt? Why were they trying to get him mad?

"Who would have guessed our pack would have two members where the girl they imprinted with chose a bloodsucker over them?" Embry asked in a tone that could only be described as cold and heartless. All three guys were standing around Paul and one look at him told me he was getting angry. His body was beginning to shake much like my brother's had been when I first arrived out of the blue.

"Stop it!" I said as I began to step out from around the couch but was held back by Emily. I could see the sympathy in her eyes but she shook her head and pulled me back so I was still behind my brother's chair. I wanted to make them stop. There was no reason for them to be doing this too Paul. Just because I had gone off with Thomas they were being this cruel.

"She doesn't want us to tell you the truth Paul. She doesn't want to tell you that she prefers the bloodsucker." Seth said from behind Paul. His voice didn't hold the same intensity that the others had but it was obvious his words still struck a cord with Paul.

"Maybe I should let the bloodsucker date her. You obviously can't protect her." My brother said from his chair. His voice was calm but his words seemed to do the trick. Hearing a growl escape Paul's lips I looked back at him and watched as Paul began to fall forward. Halfway to the ground a loud rip could be heard and dark silver fur coated his body while it seemed to grow to five times it's normal size. With eyes as wide as saucers I stared into the eyes of the same 'wolf' who had knocked into Thomas sending them both into the woods with the others following behind them.

"P…Paul." I managed to softly stutter as I began to move around my brother's chair again. This time Emily didn't try and stop me. I could feel the other guys in the room tense and knew they were keeping an eye on Paul and me but it was like I'd forgotten they were all there. Shining in those dark eyes was obvious anger but the hurt and pain was a lot more prominent. Coming to a stop in front of him I bit my lip as I cautiously reached out and placed my hand lightly on top of his head and he nuzzled against my hand. The shock only lasted a few moments then I turned and wheeled on the other guys in the room.

"What the hell was that about? Why were you taunting him like that? I make a mistake and you taunt him?" I was livid and part of me wondered if I could rip the guys apart with my bare hands. Part of me wanted to but another part was telling me to be careful. If Paul was a werewolf it was probably a safe bet the others were to and I did not think I could take on anything that powerful. I wasn't that strong yet. Looking towards my brother I simply asked: "Why?"

"Because you have to know what he is. You have to know what we all are." Sam said simply as he looked from me to Paul. I could see the pain in his eyes and knew he was regretting what he'd done. One quick scan of the room and I knew all the guys were regretting it. I looked at Emily and she was still standing behind my brother with her hands placed lightly on his shoulders. She looked about ready to cry but I was still angry.

"Why couldn't you have just told me? Why'd you have to hurt him like that?" I asked my brother angrily. I was no longer screaming but I was still plenty angry at them. Paul had been nothing but nice to me since I'd arrived and had quickly become my favorite of all the guys in the group. What they had done had upset me as well as Paul and it was evident by the looks in their eyes that they knew it. Still standing beside Paul I kept my hand lightly on the back of his neck and when my brother nodded to the hallway Paul walked out and I watched him leave before turning back to my brother staring at him questioningly.

"Have a seat Tammy. He just went to change back. In case you didn't notice his clothes didn't exactly survive the transformation so he's not about to change back with you and Emily in the room." Sam said with a slight smirk. I could already see Emily blushing and the other guys were all chuckling at the image. I myself found myself blushing slightly and I quickly resumed my seat looking down at the ground.

"Any questions?"

I looked up again at the sound of my brother's voice and noticed that all eyes were on me. I couldn't say anything and just stared for a few moments without blinking before I was distracted by Paul walking back in. He wore only a pair of jeans and I couldn't help letting my eyes wander over his body which was no on display. Being a werewolf definitely agreed with him seeing as his arms were nicely filled and his stomach was an almost perfect washboard. Forcing myself to look away I felt when he sat down beside me and I looked at my brother.

"Embry mentioned two members imprinting with girls who preferred bloodsuckers? What did he mean?" I asked curiously. Of all the things that had been said it was that one statement that had me completely confused. I had no idea what imprinting was and if they'd been talking about Paul and me then who was the other member of the pack who had imprinted with a girl who chose a vampire?

All eyes turned to Embry who looked a bit sheepish but slowly they turned back to my brother who was looking at me. It took him a few moments and I didn't rush him since I figured he was trying to collect his thoughts. After a few moments he looked into my eyes and said: "Imprinting is what we call it when we've found our soul mates?"

"Your soul mates?" I asked a bit incredulously. Was he trying to tell me that Paul was my soul mate? I barely knew the guy and sure, maybe talking to him was easier then talking to anybody else but I wasn't sure I'd go as far as to call him my soul mate.

"Yes. Soul mates" My brother said simply and with a small nod of his head. "While you were in Hawaii I imprinted with Emily. Every member of the pack will eventually find that girl that they imprint with and no other girl will compare to her. Paul imprinted with you on the night you came home."

Looking over to Paul I saw that he was watching me and I turned away in embarrassment. I remembered hearing the collective gasps and Emily asking if whoever had been talking had been sure. Was that when Paul had told them? Slowly looking down at the floor I tried to keep from blushing then looked back at my brother determined to get the answer to the rest of my question.

"And the other couple? Who imprinted with a girl who chose a vampire over them?" I asked curiously. I hoped I wouldn't bring up bad memories for anybody in the room but when something is thrown out there I have to know who it is we're talking about.

"Jacob." Sam said simply and I noticed that everybody seemed to look at the floor then.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" I asked curiously. I remembered Jacob from elementary school. He had always been fun to hang out with but I hadn't even realized he was a member of this pack. He was never around. "I haven't seen Jacob since I got back."

"And I doubt you'll be seeing him anytime soon." Sam said his voice holding sympathy for the other guy. It was obvious that he felt bad for him and I wondered what had happened with this other girl. From everything I could remember about Jacob I was finding it hard to believe that anybody would choose a vampire over Jacob. Maybe she didn't know.

"Did she know she was choosing a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"Oh she knew. Bella made her choice and it caused Jacob to leave the pack. We haven't seen him in a few weeks." Sam said with a slight sneer in his voice. Looking around the room I could see that all the other guys had the same opinion of this Bella and I was trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar. With eyes widening I realized why and I pulled out the forgotten invitation from my jacket pocket and read it over.

"She's the one marrying one of the Cullens'." I said in surprise. Putting two and two together I realized that what we had been told was the truth. The Cullens' were vampire's and apparently one of them was going to be marrying the girl that was the soul mate of one of my old friends.

Looking up when I realized how quiet the room was I saw everybody staring at the invitation in shock before Sam asked: "Where did you get that?"

"I….Thomas dropped it when Paul knocked into him." I said with a hint of surprise in my voice. I watched as all the guys looked around at each other with wide eyes and Paul was the first to explode.

"They've invited other bloodsuckers!" Paul exclaimed as he moved to the edge of his seat. The anger on his face was clear and I could see his body starting to shake again. Looking around the room I saw all the guys were sitting in the same position and I just watched them as they all appeared to start shaking.

"Tammy!" I looked up to see Emily standing beside me and grabbing my arm pulling me away from my place on the couch. I stumbled slightly but in the end I was in the corner of the room with her and we watched as first Paul changed then quickly all but my brother followed suit. With eyes wide open I stared at the guys who all looked livid and I stared at my brother who was sitting on the edge of his seat but seemed to be the only one in control. Without looking back at us my brother said: "Emily. Take Tammy and the both of you stay upstairs. We need to talk."

I just stared dumbfounded as Emily began to drag me out but I stopped at the door and looked at Sam. "What's going on Sam. I'm not going to be kept in the dark anymore. I have a right to know what's going on around me."

"Tammy go upstairs." My brother said anger clearly in his voice. I could tell I was pushing his limits but I wanted to know what was going on. I figured if I knew this much what could it hurt for me to learn even more. I wanted to be better equipped for whatever was going to be going on.

"Knowledge is power right Sam? You really want me and Emily wandering around out there without any knowledge of what's going on. We've already seen what happens when we're not informed. I almost died tonight because I didn't know the truth." I said my voice steady and level but still holding a hint of anger. I had just realized that I had almost died because I'd been kept in the dark. If I had known what my brother and the guys were. If I had known what their expression meant. I wouldn't have gone with Thomas into the woods but no. They had let me wander out into the night defenseless.

I watched the emotions that washed over my brother's face and I wasn't sure if he was going to kill me or pull me into a hug. Anger warred with grief and everybody had their eyes locked on my brother waiting to see what he would do. After a few moments of thought he sighed and motioned to the hall. All the guys who were in werewolf form filed past us then he motioned for me and Emily to have a seat. "Give them a chance to get some close on and we'll all talk."

Looking over to Emily I could see the surprise in her eyes but she followed me in and resumed her seat just like I did with mine. A few minutes later all the guys walked in and all their eyes were on me. It was hard to read their expressions but as Paul took a seat beside me I could read his. He looked impressed and the half smirk he gave me made that clear. Turning away from him with a hint of a blush creeping over my cheeks I looked towards my brother. "Okay Sam. I want to know everything. Start at the beginning and tell me everything I would need to know about the Cullens'."

Sure I may have wanted the information to better protect myself but I also had other reasons for wanting to learn about them. I meant what I had said earlier. Knowledge was power and if I wanted to start learning about the vampires who lived nearby then I would have to start with the information that my brother knew.

Leaning back in my seat I made myself comfortable as my brother began to tell me everything they knew about the vampires from when they'd first arrived to when they fought side by side. Now apparently there was going to be a wedding and more vampires would be coming into the area. When they began talking about the added vampires my brother and all the guys moved to the edge of their seats and leaned in towards each other to talk about what they were going to do. Unconsciously I moved forward to so I could hear what was being said better. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to help but I had to know what was going on if I wanted to try.


	6. Chapter 6

_**JoJo:**__Yay for questions. I love questions!_

_** ReaderRabid**__**asked:**__I know that they don't need to be angry to phase, but it worked really well, and helped Tammy be protective of Paul. But didn't she feel pulled to Paul the way he felt pulled to her?_

_**JoJo:**Well I wasn't really all that sure about that part of the whole imprinting process. I know with Bella and Jacob she said he felt like her sun and that he was really easy to talk to so I took that into consideration. I did mention that Tammy said Paul was the easiest of all the guys to talk to but because she wasn't exactly in a dark place like Bella was when she went to Jacob I wasn't too sure about the sun analogy. Tammy is extremely happy being home and she'd been spending most of it with her friend Ray so there really wasn't any reason for Tammy to feel like Paul was her sun. The only real pull she felt was that he was easiest to talk to. I didn't want to have her falling all over Paul or suddenly taking one look at him and thinking about how much she wanted him. That would have given away the whole imprinting surprise!_

_Also as for Jacob and Bella imprinting I know they didn't mention it in the books but since Jacob said they were meant to be and Bella herself admitted to them being soul mates (Eclipse p. 599) I figured I could go ahead and say they had imprinted. Plus I needed it for the Embry's taunting in my last chapter so I didn't think anybody would mind. Hope that didn't bother anybody._

_**JoJo:**……Wow! For once no comments from the sidelines. Well seeing as everybody is being good lets get on with the story._

**Chapter Six**

**The other side**

I laid in my bed with my hands behind my head staring up at the ceiling and although it looked like I was focusing intensely on a small crack my mind was someplace else. Just last night I'd learned that werewolves and vampires weren't just stories but actually part of reality. Just last night I had learned that not only were they real but my brother was a werewolf. No not just a werewolf. He was the Alpha male in his pack and one of the members of his pack had imprinted on me. Now just like any girl I had those romantic fantasies about my soul mate showing up and us having that love at first sight type of thing but nowhere in those fantasies had my soul mate been a werewolf. I'll admit that I had been a bit blind as far as the whole soul mate thing had gone because I had just thought that Paul was easy to talk to. I wouldn't have thought that he was my soul mate til a bit more time had passed and we'd gotten to know each other better.

As thoughts of Paul began to enter my mind I found a small smile forming on my lips. I wondered if he was thinking about me wherever he was and I found myself wondering just how strong this imprinting thing was. I mean okay sure. My brother had said basically we were soul mates but why hadn't we had that love at first sight moment. Why hadn't I looked into his eyes that first night and known automatically that he was the one. All I knew was that he was one of my brother's friends and as time went on I found that he was the easiest of all the guys for me to talk to. I mean since I'd arrived we'd spent a lot of time just sitting and talking about nothing in particular but it had all felt so relaxed. So comfortable.

"Thinking about Paul?"

Quickly my head snapped to the side and when I saw Emily standing in my doorway I couldn't help but blush. She had caught me and she knew it but as she stepped away from the doorway I could see that she had no intention of making fun of me. I could see the smile on her lips and it reached her eyes so I knew she wasn't about to make any smart ass comments like my brother probably would. Instead she just walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed as I sat up and scooted over to lean back against the headboard. With a small smile and a hint of redness still in my cheeks I asked: "Is it that obvious?"

"Yea it is. But if it makes you feel any better I used to have the same expression on my face whenever my parents caught me thinking about your brother. I still do." Emily said as she turned on my bed then crossed her legs so she was facing me. As I pulled my knees to my chest I wrapped my arms around them and looked at my brother's fiancée. She was going through the same things I was as far as this imprinting thing was going and I knew that the reason she was sitting here in my room was to have a bit of a girl talk so to speak. I knew she wanted to ask me if there were any questions I had but I could honestly say there wasn't really any. Well as far as the imprinting went but there was one question I had that I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask.

"Much as I love you Emily. Please don't refer to any expressions you make that are caused by my brother. It's just a bit weird to hear." I said in a light teasing tone while I still battled with myself to figure out how to ask the question that had been on my mind ever since I'd found out the truth. I looked towards the door for a second before looking back at Emily and asking: "Where are the guys?"

I knew Emily rarely left my brother side when he was in the house so for her to be here in my room then my brother must have gone somewhere and left Emily alone with me. Part of me wondered if this talk was the reason he had done it. Maybe he wanted me to feel comfortable before discussing girl things so he had left the house and probably told the guys to stay away for awhile to.

"Your brother and Paul ran to the store. Apparently they had to go get some stuff for the car that Paul is working on. Has he shown it to you yet?" Emily asked curiously. She knew that Paul and I had been spending some time together ever since I'd arrived but I still hadn't actually gone anywhere with him. We had both stuck close to home and the bonfire was the first time we had left the house together.

"No. He mentioned it and he's supposed to show it to me later but we haven't had a chance to go out to his place yet." I said with a small shrug of my shoulders and a smile. Despite this whole imprinting thing I was still pretty sure my brother wasn't going to let me go wander over to Paul's house just for fun. I was willing to bet good money that my brother would either insist on going with us, insist that one of the other guys be there or insist on making sure that Paul's parents were home. Despite being in the same pack I didn't think Sam trusted Paul with his sixteen year old sister.

"Well you're brother and I are going out of town tomorrow. We have to go to Port Angeles. Why don't you go over to Paul's then. You'll brother will feel better knowing somebody from the pack is keeping an eye on you." Emily said with a bit of a smile…or was that a smirk on her lips. Yes! Emily was smirking. I was pretty sure that it was because of her suggestion since I was pretty sure she knew just like I did that Sam wouldn't voluntarily leave me alone with Paul. We both knew if he had been there he would have balked at the suggestion but we also knew that Sam wouldn't make a scene about it now because Emily had been the one to suggest and she was suggesting it to keep me safe.

I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips and I nodded my head slowly. Something told me I was going to like Emily a lot more then I already did and I knew that as far as sister-in-laws went I was getting a great one. Unclasping my hands I let my legs fall open and sat down with them crossed as I leaned my back against the headboard and looked at Emily questioningly for a few moments. After building up the courage I asked the question that had popped up in my head the night before after learning the truth about my brother and his friends. In a soft voice I said: "You don't have to answer if you don't want to Emily but I did have a question for you about your scars. Were you really attacked by a bear?"

The way the guys looked at Paul the night before as if he might attack me after he changed had me wondering if maybe something had happened and maybe my brother had been the one to hurt his fiancée not a bear.

As Emily's eyes widened she looked away and bit her lip. I realized then that it wasn't a bear and I instantly knew that it was my brother who had done it. I wondered what had happened to set him off but I wasn't about to pry any further then I already had. My brother probably wouldn't be too happy with me if Emily told him what I had asked. Since I already knew the answer to the question I decided to change the topic and let her tell me more in her own time. Looking towards the door again I made sure I didn't hear my brother coming then leaned forward a bit as I asked: "Emily? What can you tell me about this Bella and why is she marrying a vampire?"

I didn't think it was possible for Emily's eyes to get any bigger but apparently it was. Staring at me as if I'd just asked her the most outrageous question she glanced to the door. I could tell she would have rather answered the scar question but I wasn't about to let this topic go. This could be the only chance I got to ask her about what was going on without my brother interrupting or stopping her all together. I knew my brother wouldn't give me the whole story but I thought maybe Emily would.

Although I wanted an answer I didn't want to do too much pushing so I just sat and waited before Emily finally looked me in the eyes and said: "Sam really doesn't want any of us talking to you about her or them. He says he knows you and if you learn too much you'll go off in search of them yourself."

Wow. Despite having been separated for so long my brother knew me well. I did want to go off in search of the other sides story but I didn't think I had the guts to go off in search of the vampires. I figured I would go off in search of Bella instead. I knew I could find out where she lived easily enough. I had checked the phone book earlier that day and the only Swan in Forks was Charlie Swan. That made searching for Bella easier but I still wanted to know a bit about her before I went looking for her. Smiling slightly at Emily I said: "I'll go looking for them anyway. I would like to know what I'm wandering into though."

"Tammy you can't!" Emily squeaked out as she moved from her place on the bed closer to me and gripped my arms. I knew I had struck a nerve with her and I wondered if there was anyway for her to tell my brother what I planned on doing. I sincerely hoped not because if she told him what I was planning I was pretty sure both he and Paul would have some problems with that. Biting my lip I listened to Emily as she gave me the many reason I couldn't wander into the vampire's territory and I tried to convince myself that I wasn't going after the vampires. I just wanted to talk to Bella since she better then anybody I knew could help me understand vampires.

Hearing the sound of a horn outside I smiled and got up. Emily was looking terrified as I pulled on my shoes then walked to the closet and grabbed my coat. I already had the address of Charlie Swan's house in my pants pocket so I knew where I was going and as Emily looked at me worriedly I said: "Tell Sam I went out with Ray. We'll be back later this afternoon."

"Tammy you can't go. Your brother and Paul are both going to flip." Emily said as she got up and began following me out of my room and towards the door. I knew she was trying to protect me but I was an inquisitive person. I wanted to know what was going on around me. I wanted to learn about the vampires but most importantly I wanted to learn how to protect myself. I was only human and apparently I was caught in the middle of a war. I didn't know how else to protect myself so I had to go to Bella. "Tammy please."

"Emily I promise I'll be careful. Tell them I'll be back soon." I said as I pulled open the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Coming up the walk was my brother and Paul. Looking back at Emily I could see the relief on her face and knew she was thinking I would stay but since I knew I would never get another chance I bounded down the front steps and gave my brother a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. Looking over at Paul I gave him a smile but that was it. We may have been soul mates but I wanted to give this relationship time to actually be a relationship. Sure we had already gotten close really fast but we definitely weren't at the hugging and kissing stage yet.

"I'm going out with Rayen and I'll be back later." I said quickly before hurrying down the rest of the walkway and opening the passenger door.

"TAMMY!"

I turned to look back and saw Emily standing beside my brother with her hand on his shoulder. He looked angry and I could already see him shaking. Paul on the other hand looked terrified and was already heading to the car. With wide eyes I jumped into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Drive!" I said as Paul reached the sidewalk and was only a couple strides away from the car. Looking at me with wide eyes Ray hesitated for a split second before she put her car into drive and we were pulling away from the curb. Looking back over my shoulder I could see Paul standing on the sidewalk with a look of total and complete fear on his face. Emily had lead my brother inside and I could see him doubling over in the living room. Shit! I knew what that meant. Turning look at Ray I said: "Drive as fast as you possibly can to Forks. I have to see somebody and I don't think my brother wants me to see her."

_**JoJo:**Weeeeee for evil cliffhangers! Come on people review and I may get out another chapter tonight!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**JoJo:**__ I had every intention of making this a Bella chapter but I'm starting to get tired so decided to just make it the car trip. I hope it doesn't upset anybody who was waiting for Bella but she'll be in the next chapter. If there are any misspelled words or anything I'm sorry. I'm a tad bit on the sleepy side but I wanted to put this short chapter out before bed._

_And I wanted to say sorry about the whole Jacob/Bella imprinting thing. Like I mentioned at the beginning of this story. I literally only discovered this series a few days ago and read all three books in two days. I didn't know Stephanie had already said he hadn't imprinted. My bad but like I said I need it so Embry could taunt Paul. _

_**This chapter is dedicated to my three loyal reviewers!**_

**ReaderRabid**

**FutureCullen22**

**SuNgLaSsEs-ChI'c**

**Just a little bit of sillyness before I fall asleep and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Car Ride**

As we turned the corner and I lost sight of my house and Paul I let out a sigh of relief. Part of me had expected him to run after the car or pull the door off but I realized that he couldn't let Ray know what he was. The look on Paul's face as we pulled away was still burned into my mind and part of me wanted to have Ray stop the car so I could get out and run back home to him and I completely blamed my brother and the guys for it. If they hadn't told me about Paul imprinting on me. If they had just kept all of that a secret for a little bit longer then I wouldn't have felt so horrible. The look on Paul's face left me wanting to go back and just wrap my arms around him in a tight hug but I knew I couldn't. Not right now anyways.

"Tammy why do I get the feeling your brother is going to kill me the next time he sees me?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of my childhood friend and I slowly turned my head to look at her. I had sort of dragged her into this and I knew that hell would freeze over before my brother let me go anywhere with her alone again. Especially if he suspected that she had known about where I wanted to go but I was kind of hoping that me telling him that she didn't would help to ease his anger with her. I had been staring at Ray for a few moments before I finally found my voice and smiled sympathetically.

"He won't kill you. Me on the other hand. I'm not so sure." I said as I tried to laugh but it came out sounding forced. I knew Sam was probably trying to figure out some way to stop me from going and the faster I got to Forks the better chance I had of actually getting to talk to Bella before my brother could do anything. For the first few minutes the car ride was quiet as Ray I'm sure was trying to decide if she should just take me back but in an effort to get her to loosen up I said: "Paul and I are dating."

When I realized what I'd said my eyes flew open and I clamped my hands over my mouth. I could not believe I'd just said that out loud. Sure we were supposed to be soul mates but I just found that out last night. We hadn't even discussed us and here I was going around already telling people we were dating. What was wrong with me? As I turned to look at Ray I could see the shock on her face then she did the last thing I expected. She screamed! She actually screamed. Full out _Oh my god! Since when! Why didn't you tell me?!_ screamed. Now it was my turn to stare in disbelief as she fired one question after another at me. Why hadn't I said anything at the bonfire? Why had I wandered off with Thomas if I was dating Paul? Is that why Paul looked so upset when he pulled me away from them? Did he ask me out when we got home?

All I could do was stare at Ray and take a couple of deep breaths. Her rapid fire questions were make me out of breath but it didn't seem as if she planned on stopping anytime soon. After another few questions Ray looked at me and kind of made a face of annoyance. "Aren't you going to answer my questions Tammy?"

"I will if you give me a chance to get a word in edgewise." I said with a laugh as I looked at her. I started laughing even harder when she began to blush slightly and apologized. I really didn't think anything about it so I just shook my head slightly from side to side. "It's okay. I figured you might get a bit excited. I was excited when he asked me out."

So I was lying. She didn't know that! In a way Paul and I were dating we just hadn't made it official yet. Paul may not have actually come out and asked me to date him but I knew that we basically were. My connection to him was stronger then any connection I'd ever made with a guy and I knew that even though we weren't official he wouldn't mind me telling my friends that we were. Turning to face Ray I let the excitement take over as I began to tell her the truth….somewhat. I told her that Paul had liked me since he'd seen me that first night home. I told her that he was upset about me going off into the woods with Thomas and that it was because of Thomas that he had taken me home. That wasn't a lie. I just skimmed all the good parts off the story. Without being told I knew I had to keep the guys secret and I would do that to protect them all but most importantly to protect my brother and Paul. I did care about the other guys but Paul and my brother were the two most important guys in my life at the moment.

"Wow the wolves sure are getting big this season."

I had just been about to tell Ray about how last night I had been told everything and that was how I wound up dating Paul but Ray's question cut me off. I looked at her and she nodded up ahead where to rather large _wolves_ were sitting by the side of the road. One was black and could barely be seen in the shadow of the shadows of the tree but the other was a dark silver. Both were watching the Nissan as it approached and I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble if I didn't think of something fast. Looking back to Ray I forced a grin and made myself sound like I was joking: "I dare you to yell out the window to the wolves and tell them I'm dating Paul."

"What? Why?" Ray asked with a laugh as we got closer and closer to the two large animals. I could tell they were trying to figure out how to stop the car and I just looked at Ray with a grin. "Because I think it would be funny and isn't yelling at them supposed to scare them?"

"I don't know." Ray said as I began to roll down my window. I could tell she wanted to laugh but making sure to keep her eyes on the road she nodded: "Okay I'll do it."

I knew we only had one shot at this and I could already see the wolves beginning to walk out on to the road. Leaning across me slightly Ray looked at the _wolves_ for a second before she yelled at the top of her lungs: "TAMAYA ULEY IS DATING HER BROTHER'S FRIEND PAUL AND SHE WANTS TO HAVE HIS BABY!"

"What the….." My head snapped around to stare at my friend and I could feel two sets of eyes staring at us as we passed. Turning to look back over my shoulder I could see the two wolves watching the car drive away. The black one was looking from the car to his companion and his companion was just staring after the car. Even from this distance I could see the goofy looking expression on the _wolf's_ face and I couldn't help wondering what was going to happen when I got home. Quickly turning to face Ray when we were no longer within sight of the two _wolves_ I couldn't help shaking my head at the way she was laughing. She was going on about how they had actually looked shocked and she wondered if she had scared them.

'_Well you sure scared my brother. So much for my plan of spending tomorrow with Paul."_ I thought as I could just imagine the lecture I would receive when I got home. I really wasn't looking forward to it especially since I hadn't been the one to say anything about kids with anybody ever. Shaking my head I whacked Ray on the back of her head and she just laughed saying it wasn't all that bad. She pointed out it wasn't like she'd told that to my brother and I had to bite my tongue as I thought. _"Yes you did."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**JoJo: Peeks out and looks around sheepishly before walking around the corner smiling slightly **__Okay first I'd like to apologize for the delay in this chapter. Please don't skin me alive. Sunday's are bad days for review because I go to church then my family goes out so I wasn't even home to do it and yesterday was my boyfriend's birthday so I spent it with him._

_**Bella:**I swear I tried to get her to update yesterday when she got home but halfway through the chapter she began dozing on me._

_**Edward:**She tends to do that a lot to us. She'll be in the middle of working on something that everybody wants and she passes out._

_**JoJo:** You two hush or you won't like what I have you guys do. Now let me finish apologizing to my readers. I'm so sorry everybody and if you promise not to skin me alive I'll get the guys to perform YMCA in full costumes. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember the more reviews I get the more often I get more chapter out._

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella**

Leaning back in my chair as we turned the corner onto a residential street I bit my lip waiting in anticipation of what might happen when I showed up. I had never even met this Bella person but she was the only one could help me with what was going on around me. I knew that Sam was my brother and that he was looking out for me but I had never really bought into the vampire stories. I had never believed in the whole all vampire's are evil theory and you can blame Buffy for cementing that theory. When I saw Angel I knew that if he could have a soul then why couldn't others? So maybe basing my life on TV probably wasn't the smartest move in the world but when it came to vampires it's not like I really had much else to go on. Sure there were stories and fairy tales about vampires but it always seemed like the author's were trying to make them out to be villains and I'd always believed that there were good and bad in every species. Sure Thomas had tried to kill me but there were plenty of human murderers walking around to. You shouldn't judge the entire human rice on one person so why would I judge the vampires the same way.

As I scanned the numbers on the houses Ray looked over at me curiously. It was obvious that she had no clue what we were doing in Forks let alone in it's residential section so I knew that I would have to give her some kind of information. I spotted the house I was looking for from down the block because in front of it was parked Billy's old red Chevy. I had heard that he had sold it to Bella's father and when we pulled up beside it I looked at the house and nodded when I realized it was the right number. I looked over at Ray who was looking at me then I pointed to the curb.

"Park right there so we can get off. I need to talk to Bella." I said as I turned to look at the house again. I wondered what the other girl was doing. Was she trying on her wedding dress as we spoke? Was she doing some other last minute preparations for her wedding? I really did hope we hadn't came at a bad time because I really wanted to talk to her but I didn't want to interrupt anything that could be considered important to her. As Ray parked I kept my eyes on the house wondering if anybody was watching us or had seen us. Were the vampires as protective as her as my brother and his pack were of me. Mentally shrugging I told myself there was only one way to find out and as the car came to a stop I slid out of my seat and eyed the front of the house. Despite trying to appear confident I was still nervous about what might happen.

It wasn't long before Ray joined me on the sidewalk and looked over at the house too. I could feel her curiosity radiating off of her and it did help me calm down as I turned to look at her. As I stared at my friend I realized I had a problem. How was I going to talk to Bella if Ray was sitting there with us. I was pretty sure that Ray didn't know about the werewolves or the vampires and I wasn't about to reveal my brother or Paul for what they were. She'd probably freak even though our peoples stories told of them being protectors for the tribe.

Almost as if my prayers had been answered Ray's cell phone rang and it turned out to be her mother telling Ray that she had to go pick up her kid sister. Ray looked at me apologetically and I couldn't help smiling on the inside. "No Ray it's okay. Go pick her up and I'll see if I can get the Swan's to give me a ride home. If not I'll call Sam. I'm sure he'd love a whole car trip of yelling at me."

Ray looked at me a bit skeptically but when she realized she really didn't have a choice she just nodded. I knew how Ray's mother would get if Ray were late in picking up her sister and so did Ray so after sliding back behind the wheel she waved at me then pulled away from the curb. I waited til her car was out of sight then turned back to the house. I'm not quite sure how long I stood there but finally I convinced my legs to start moving and I began to make my way towards the house. As I passed Charlie's truck I smiled and ran my fingers over the hood then turned up the driveway and walked towards the house. Looking at the car that sat in the driveway I couldn't help feeling impressed. The silver Volvo that sat there was definitely far nicer then anything I had ever seen on the reservation.

Walking up to the door I paused and stared at the solid object for a few moments before lifting my arm and knocking. I once again found myself hoping that I wasn't disturbing anything and when an older man answered the door I figured he must have been Bella's father.

"Hello Mr. Swan. Is Bella home?" I asked politely and hoped that he wouldn't question as to why I was there. I really didn't feel like explaining everything and I really wasn't all that sure of how much he knew to begin with.

"Sure hold on." The man replied before he turned and looked over his shoulder as he called out. "Bella! Door!"

Turning back around to face the man smiled slightly as he stepped aside to let me in and as I began to walk in he asked: "Are you a friend of hers from school? I don't think I've ever seen you around in Forks before."

Trying to come up with a quick lie I smiled politely as one seemed to just pop into my head out of nowhere. "No actually I'm from La Push. I'm a friend of Jacob's."

"Oh really?! How is Jacob? I haven't seen him in awhile." The Bella's father replied his smile seeming to grow instantly. I didn't know how to react and I knew I couldn't tell him the truth since from what he had said it sounded like he didn't know the whole story. Shrugging my shoulders I just kept smiling politely and said: "Okay I guess. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him too much lately."

"He's taking the wedding pretty hard isn't he." The man said with a sympathetic smile. So he at least knew that Jacob had liked his daughter and he felt bad about it.

We both turned as a soft snort could be heard and I found myself looking at a girl who looked fairly ordinary and I assumed she must have been Bella but she hadn't been the one to snort. She was looking up at the other girl standing next to her and she looked far too beautiful to be real.. Her nose was slightly scrunched up as if he smelt something disgusting and Thomas's words rang in my ear. _"You know you smell lovely once you get past that dog smell." _ I now realized that Thomas had been referring to the smell of my brother and the guys and now Bella's friend was smelling it to.

"_Great! Looks like I stumbled in while Bella is visiting with another vampire. Now my brother and his friends are going to make the same face when I get home."_ I thought since I also realized that the pack could smell a vampire on me whenever I spent time with one. Well since I didn't plan on getting as close to this vampire as I had with Thomas I hoped the smell wouldn't be as strong and the faces wouldn't be as bad when I got home.

"Hey Bella! Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you." I said as I tried to keep my smile friendly but I knew I was failing miserably. I was anxious and I was sure that it showed on my face but I wouldn't leave until I'd gotten a chance to talk to her. I would have preferred that it was just her but one look at her vampire's face and I knew the odds were slim that I'd be left alone with her. Her body language showed she wanted to know what I was doing there and I wondered if Bella would send her away so we could talk.

"Ummm, sure." Bella said a bit cautiously. I could tell she was also curious and I wondered if there was any way I could get her to send her vampire packing. I was already nervous enough just talking to her. I knew if I tried to talk to both of them I'd wind up stuttering and tripping over my words. As she motioned for me to follow her I saw her lean over to the girl beside her and whisper in her ear. The face she gave Bella was incredulous but Bella simply said: "Please. I'll call you when I finish up here."

Staring at them both I was surprised when the girl gave Bella a quick nod then walked past me. As she walked by she turned her head slightly and I wanted to ask what was wrong with her but I knew what it was. The scent of my brother and his pack was strong on me so it obviously wasn't the most pleasant of smells for her just like it hadn't been the most pleasant of smells for my brother and the guys.

Once the girl had walked past me towards the front door I looked from Bella to her father and back before he smiled slightly and looked at the both of us for a second before letting his gaze linger on me. "I'll give you two some alone time. Do me a favor and tell Jacob hello the next time you see him."

"Of course." I said with a faint smile as Bella's father walked away. I could tell Bella was somewhat put off by that but once her father disappeared into the living room she turned and motioned for me to follow her. It didn't take us long to reach her room and once we were safely inside Bella closed the door behind us then turned to me with a questioning look on her face.

"Okay who are you, what are you doing here and is Jacob okay?" Bella asked curiously. It was obvious she knew where I had come from and the way her body was slightly tensed I could tell she was trying to decide if I was a friend or an enemy.

"My name is Tamaya Uley and I'm Sam Uley's kid sister. We need to talk about you, vampires and your wedding." I said sort of automatically. Tact had never been my strong point and I figured I might as well get to the point. When she asked about Jacob I shrugged and slightly made a face. I may not have known Bella but I wasn't happy with her for sending one of my friends away from us. "I don't know. Apparently he left the reservation awhile ago and hasn't been seen since."

Bella just stood and stared at me as if she thought I was lying about Jacob but finally she just looked down. I could tell she felt guilty but I wasn't going to indulge in any pitying. She had brought this on not only herself but the rest of us by choosing her vampire so I just waited a few moments and when I realized she wasn't going to be saying anything any time soon I continued. "We want to know how many other vampires you've invited to your wedding so we know if there are going to be any more that the pack has to kill for trying to feed on our land."

Bella's head snapped up when I mentioned killing vampires and her eyes widened even more when I told her why we had killed a vampire. I could tell that the news disturbed her and she shook her head slowly from side to side. "No. We specifically asked the vampires we invited to eat before they arrived. We didn't want any trouble with the pack."

"Well one of them ignored your request and tried to feed on me at a bonfire." I said somewhat snappishly. I knew it wasn't technically her fault but she had been the one to invite the vampires here for a wedding. She should have just eloped or not invited the vampires who were obviously going to be ignoring their requests. Standing where I was I saw Bella look me over a bit before appearing to be satisfied that I was okay.

"We have to tell Edward and the others. We have to go to their house and you have to tell them everything that happened." Bella said as she grabbed her coat off of the back of her chair where it hung. Now it was my turn to have my eyes widen. Was she crazy? She wanted me to go to a house where other vampires lived after I was nearly killed by one. I was not going to do that.

"Nu uh. If I go to the vampires' house my brother will flip and I won't have to worry about a vampire killing me because my brother will do it for them." I said shaking my head slightly from side to side as if still trying to tell her that I wasn't going. She just kept her eyes on me and it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh at my quick refusal.

"You already came out here. I'm sure he's going to be upset about that. You might as well get in as much as you can before he tries to kill you." Bella said a slight smirk on her lips. I just shook my head unable to believe what I was about to do then after a few moments of hesitation I just sighed.

"Okay lets go. But you know if I get eaten it will start a war right." I said trying to sound confident but even I could detect a small waver in my voice.

"They're not going to eat you." Bella said rolling her eyes as she grabbed her keys and walked out of her bedroom.

I didn't say anything just followed her out the door and hoped to god my brother didn't go on a murdering spree because of where I'd been. I knew none of the guys were going to be happy and as Bella called out to her father that we were going to Edward's before walking out the front door I found myself hoping that I would be alive to see them yell their heads off at me.


	9. Sorry

-1

Sorry for the delay in chapters everybody. My computer decided it wanted to be evil and wouldn't let me log on. Now I think I've got everything sorted out so I'll just be rereading what I have so far so I know where I'm at in the story and I'll have a new chapter hopefully by tonight or tomorrow. Once again sorry for the delay.

Hugs & Squishes

JoJo


	10. Chapter 10

-1_**JoJo: Peeks out from behind curtain **__Okay really, really, really sorry for the delay in chapters. Here's Bella meeting the Cullens'. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Keep'em coming._

**Chapter Nine**

**The Cullens'**

When Bella pulled into a side road I really did begin to worry because I had no clue where I was going and as far as my brother knew I was at Bella's. Even if they did decide to come after me the first place they would stop would be at Bella's house and I was already a good distance from there so it would take them awhile before they got to me here. Course that was assuming they even knew where the vampire's lived. If they didn't it could take them a bit longer and those few minutes could be the difference between life and death for me.

Trying to slow down my racing heart I looked up at the large home that came into view when we got clear of the trees and I couldn't help smiling. It was gorgeous and under normal circumstances I probably would have been extremely anxious to get into the home but today I was just wondering if there was anyway we could hang out outside where I could at least try and make a break for it if the need did arise. Once Bella shut off the truck it was a few moments before I opened my door and joined her outside. Part of me wanted to stay in the truck but I knew if they really wanted to get to me then a mere car would not stand in their way and I'd be trapped with absolutely no hope of escape.

Following Bella up to the front door I bit my lip nervously as she knocked on the door and she hadn't even lowered her hand when the door opened which made me think that we were expected. I wondered if Bella had called them sometime when I wasn't paying attention but then I remembered what my brother said about two of their powers. One could read other's thoughts and the other could tell the future. With that in mind I followed Bella through the door but unlike Bella I did not smile and throw my arms around the guy who answered the door.

As she gave him a quick kiss I figured this was the guy that she was marrying and by the way his eyes were glued to me I knew he wasn't happy. He didn't even say hello when Bella introduced instead he opted to just give a nod of his head. Not one to try and make friends with somebody who had been responsible for hurting one of my long time friends I returned the curt nod then followed Bella as she and Edward led me further into the house.

"_Smooth Tammy. You're in a vampire coven's lair and if anything happens it'll be your own fault." _I thought as I walked behind the engaged couple. I kept my eyes open and studied everything around me hoping that I remembered what doors led to what rooms and praying that I could jump out a window or an open door before a vampire could catch me if they decided it was time to eat.

"I see your brother conveniently forgot to mention that we do not eat people." Edward said rather coldly as he continued to walk beside Bella. It took me a few minutes to realize that he was talking to me and when I realized it I also realized that he had been reading my thoughts and I was livid.

"Do me a favor and stick to your own head. You don't see me snooping around your private sanctuary so have some courtesy and stay the hell out of mine." I said a bit snappishly as we walked into a room with a large table. Seated around the table were six other people including the girl that had been at Bella's when I got there. _"Oh crud! I didn't know there were this many."_

Hearing a snort I looked up at Edward and knew that he had read my thoughts. I was sorely tempted to whack him over the head but I knew I couldn't do that since one he probably already knew I had thought that and two I really didn't feel like being ripped apart by six other vampires for trying. When Edward motioned to a chair that was closest to the oldest looking of the guys I hesitated for a few moments then made my way over sitting down nervously and looking around at the others in the room. I knew my nervousness and edginess could probably be felt by the others in the room so I was extremely glad that they all just sort of kept their mouth's shut to try and let me get used to everything. I was quickly beginning to calm down and thought that was a bit odd when another one of my brother's warnings came to mind. One of them could control your emotions so you would become calm, angry or whatever it was he wanted. Finding the nervousness fading away a could feel anger flaring up but not as strong as it should so I knew my emotions were being controlled.

"Look. I appreciate whoever is trying to calm me down but I like knowing that my body and my emotions are mine so please do me a favor and let me feel my emotions and stay out of my head." I said to the room in general. I saw everybody looking around at each other and I wondered if I had offended some of them but to be perfectly honest and perfectly fair I really didn't care. They had done it to themselves by trying to control my feelings which should be mine to control not theirs.

"With that said and done I would like to introduce myself. My name is Carlisle and from what we've been told you were attacked by one of our guests for the wedding?" I stared up at the man who sat beside me and I knew I must have looked confused. I knew that I hadn't told him anything then I remembered about Edwards powers and turned to scowl at him for a few moments before I turned back to face Carlisle.

"Yes I was. His name was Thomas and he tried to make dinner out of me at a bonfire on our reservation." I said simply and with a hint of anger in my voice. Pulling out the invitation that was crumpled up in my pocket I laid it on the table and pushed it towards Carlisle before saying: "We would appreciate it if you had your _friends_ not come through our reservation. Nobody was bitten so technically the treaty was broken but if he had bitten me you know my brother would be furious and you would be forced to leave Forks if he and the pack didn't kill you first."

"And we'd have left no with no problems if you had been killed although we would have taken as many of them down as we could if they had tried to kill us." Carlisle responded as he picked up the invitation but didn't bother to look at it. He kept his eyes on me and after a few moments he asked: "How did Thomas even get close enough to kill you? Didn't you notice his eyes?"

"Yes but oddly enough I thought they were contacts. Up til then I didn't believe in vampires and werewolves. You guys are supposed to be myths." I responded with a shrug of my shoulders. I was upset at my brother for not proving to me they were real before I went to the bonfire but I couldn't really do or say anything about that now.

"What do you mean you thought we were myths? You're brother is a werewolf." One of the girl said incredulously. It was obvious she couldn't believe that I had not known but then again I wondered if she knew that I'd been gone from La Push for the past few years.

"She's been in Hawaii since she was twelve. She just recently got back." Edward responded before I could even say anything. Turning to glare at him I kept my mouth shut as he said: "Sam didn't tell her before that and she didn't learn about them being werewolves until after the bonfire."

Edward looked at me and smirked and with his eyes still on me he added: "And apparently she has imprinted with Paul."

I could hear the collective gasps then as I looked around the room I could see the faint smirks on their lips. One of the guys who looked to be the biggest of all the guys there said: "So you're the soul mate of the werewolf with a temper."

"And I can match him level for level so if you're smart you'll keep any other smart ass comments to yourself." I said looking the guy in the eyes. I knew I didn't stand a chance against anybody in this room except for Bella but something told me if I pissed them off enough it wouldn't be Bella that I as facing off against and as all eyes turned to Carlisle he just laughed.

"You've got the fiery temper that might just be able to keep Paul in check." Carlisle said. It was obvious he thought this whole thing was amusing and as the smile left his face he turned asked: "Was Thomas alone when he attacked you?"

"As far as I know he was. Why?" I asked glad to be back on the topic that I had come here for. I didn't want to talk about where I'd been or why I didn't know about them before. I hadn't even considered the possibility that Thomas hadn't been alone but now that the idea was brought up I found myself wondering if we were going to have to deal with any more vampires on the reservation.

"We just don't want to have to deal with any other crazy vampires seeking revenge. Course this time they'd be looking for you instead of Bella." Carlisle responded. It wasn't hard to see the worry that crossed Carlisle's face and as I looked around I saw the same worry on the faces of all the other vampires. Great! So with my luck there was some other lunatic vampire out there who wanted revenge for Paul and the others killing Thomas. Well this would be fun.

"Well seeing as they helped you out with your problem vamp maybe you could help them out with theirs if one shows up." I said wondering if the vampires would return the favor and help out my brother and the pack. Looking over at Bella then Edward I added: "After all. Without the packing to get in her way your crazy vampire friend might have gotten to Bella."

I knew it was a low blow but everybody looked over to Edward to see what he had to say and although he didn't say anything I could tell he wasn't very happy with remembering that. Looking around the room I added: "Besides you guys invited the vampires. The least you could do is help us take care of any wayward vampires who decide to try and make meals out of our people."

"We're not allowed on your land but we'll do what we can to keep them away from it." Carlisle said as I turned to face him. So far the vampires didn't seem all that bad and I found myself wondering if maybe my brother and the pack had just exaggerated everything or maybe they just had never gotten the chance to talk to the vampires outside of planning for that one battle a few weeks earlier.

Looking around one more time I said: "Well I've said what I came here to say. Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about or can I get a ride home?"

I looked around the table and finally Carlisle just looked at Bella and she stood up. Taking the cue I stood up too and followed the other girl out of the room and as we walked towards the front door I could hear the talking start up behind us. Once we were safely in her car Bella looked over at me and smirked slightly: "I have to give you credit. I would have thought that you were going to pass out when you saw everybody waiting for you."

"Yea well a little warning would have been nice." I said not bothering to try and smile. I still felt like I had been ambushed and where I had thought we were going to be talking to Edward we ended up talking to the entire coven.

Bella just smiled and a comfortable silence fell over the car. When we pulled up in front of my house I was not surprised to see every light blazing and I had just stepped out of the car when the front door opened and both my brother as well as Paul stood at the door. Looking in at Bella I thanked her for the ride then closed my door and headed up the walk listening to the sound of the truck driving away. Both Paul and my brother stepped aside when I walked in and before either my brother or Paul could say anything Jared called out: "So we hear you're planning on having Paul's kids."


	11. Chapter 11

_**JoJo:**__sorry for the delay people. I know it's been a long time and I hope that you all can forgive me. I sorta lost muse for this story but after reading the first and second book again it came back so I decided to do a chapter before I lost it again._

**Chapter Ten**

My eyes got wide as I stared at Jared and I looked around at everybody in the room. I couldn't see Paul or my brother since they both stood behind me but everybody in the room minus Emily were all smirking as they stared at me. I could not believe that my brother or Paul would tell them that and even though I knew I should be the one getting  
yelled at I wheeled around and gaped at the two guys behind me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you told them! Ray was kidding!" I exclaimed. I knew my cheeks had probably turned a lovely shade of crimson and even though I knew he was upset with me Paul's cheeks also had a hint of a rosy tint to them. Looking up into my brother's eyes I could see he was not quite so easily detoured off the important matter at hand. He just  
stared at me for a few moments shaking slightly but I didn't back down. I knew that the smart thing would be to back down and take a step back but since when had I ever  
done that on my own.

Feeling a hand on my arm I looked over to Paul then sighed as I let him guide me into the living room and on to the couch. Even though I knew they were trying to be  
inconspicuous about it I saw all the guys move away from me slightly. I knew that they could smell the scent of the Cullens' on me. Sighing in annoyance as Paul went back to  
stand beside my brother I said: "Yes I know. I smell like the vampires but that's because I went to see them I went to get them to keep their vampire friends off our land."

My eyes widened as I saw the looks on every face in the room. The wide eyed shock barely even lasted a second before Paul let out a growl and the next thing I knew he was  
gone and the large silver werewolf was in his place glaring at me. It was hard for me to decipher the look in his eyes since I could see anger but fear also seemed to be mixed in  
there. 

With his breathing hard and even I wondered if Paul was about to attack me and I heard Embry softly whisper beside me: "Don't move Tammy."

I knew that fear was clearly on my face and even though I knew Paul…..my Paul, wouldn't hurt me I wasn't too certain about this Paul. The Paul was angry and that anger was  
directed at me. Would his feelings for me be able to hold him back? We stayed the way we were, locked in each other's gazes and the whole time I knew that Paul was  
fighting to regain control but there was one thing we hadn't counted on. 

A soft breeze blew into the room through the window behind the couch and I saw every other person in the room tense as the wind blew through my hair and towards Paul.  
With a low growl Paul lunged at me and I instinctively put my arm up gasping in pain as I felt his claws digging deeply into my arm. I expected the worse but it never came as I  
heard the sound of something being slammed up against the wall. As I peeked over my arm I saw that Paul in his werewolf form was on the other side of the room and my  
brother as well as the other guys all stood in front of him. 

I slowly got to my feet as I cradled my arm in my good one and watched as Paul looked at the guys then at me. His eyes were still hard and angry but as they landed on my  
arm which was now covered in my blood they almost instantly softened as a small whimper escaped his mouth. Apparently no longer shy or maybe it was just the worry Paul  
quickly transformed back into his human form and he pushed past the guys on his way to me.

"Tammy! Tammy I'm sooo sorry." Paul softly said as he gently took my arm in his hands. For the first time ever in my life I saw what looked like tears in Paul's eyes. He held  
my arm gingerly and even though I knew he was naked I didn't look away from his eyes. After what seemed like only seconds Sam was taking my arm out of Paul's hands and  
he was gently pulling me away. Guiding me to the door.

"Come on Tammy. We've got to get you checked out." Sam said as I looked away from the pained expression on Paul's face to look at my brother. 

"If you really think I need to go to the hospital then okay but I don't think it's anything near that bad." I said before noticing the way my brother stiffened. I looked at him for a  
few moments before I looked around at the other guys and saw the same sort of stiffness in their expressions.

"You're not going to the hospital. We're taking you to the clinic here in town." Sam said as he pulled open the door. Without meaning to I accidentally shivered. I'd never liked  
the clinic in town and preferred the hospital in forks, Sam knew that.

"Why the clinic? Why not the hospital. I think I can handle the drive." I said softly as we walked out the door towards the car. I saw Emily out of the corner of my eye grabbing  
her purse and the keys before she too walked out. The other guys stood in the door watching us but as Sam opened the back door for me I noticed Paul was not among them.

"Where's Paul?"

My brother looked sympathetic as he looked towards the house then he looked back at me. "Give him time Tammy. He's not going to be able to forgive himself for hurting you  
like this."

"I want him to come Sam. Please." I knew I sounded like a little girl whining like this but I wanted Paul with me. I wanted him to know that I didn't blame him for any of this  
and if he stayed behind then I would have to wait before I could tell him.

Shaking his head Sam looked over at Emily a bit pained before he looked back at me and softly said: "Just give him time to think Tammy. He'll be around to see you soon  
enough now get in the car."

Sighing softly I knew my brother was right and I let him guide me into the backseat and when he climbed in beside me I didn't complain. I knew he wanted to comfort me but I  
really wasn't as worried about my injury as I was about what it had done to Paul.

As Emily pulled out of the driveway and I noticed what direction she was heading in the metaphorical kicking and screaming began. I had never liked the clinic in La Push and I  
made a scene begging them Emily and Sam to take me to the Forks hospital. At first Sam looked angry and when I refused to get out of the clinic I thought he would drag me  
out but when I vehemently refused and gripped the seat underneath me despite the wound in my arm he sighed in resignation and slid back into his seat telling Emily to take us  
to the Forks hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital Emily pulled up in front of the emergency room to let Sam and I get off. Luckily we were the only ones in the waiting room so as Sam filled out  
the paper work the nurse lead me into the emergency room. I could see his nose slightly scrunched up and I wondered if the scent of the Cullens' was still on me but it didn't  
take me long to realize I wasn't the reason my brother's nose was scrunched up the way it was.

As I stepped into the emergency room the first person I bumped into was none other then the vampire who had introduced himself to me as Carlisle. I stared at him wide eyed  
and as he looked down at my arm I noticed the corners of his lips twitch slightly. I looked towards the nurse and she didn't seem to notice it. Instead she actually seemed to be  
trying to flirt with him with her eyes or something as she gushed: "Oh hello Dr. Cullens. I didn't realize you were on already."

As she turned to look at me the nurse continued to seem to fawn over the doctor as she told me: "You will be in capable hands. Dr. Cullens is by far the best doctor we've  
got."

"Yea well I'm sure it comes from years of experience." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice. Whether I was annoyed at the nurse or finding out Carlisle was my doctor I  
didn't know.

For his part Carlisle didn't seem upset by my words. Instead he just smiled and said: "Of course experience is always the key. Now what happened to you?"

As he walked along beside be and the nurse I thought of my brother back in the emergency room and realized that this was why he hadn't wanted me to come to the hospital.  
As I remembered the expression on his face I realized that he must have been making that face because he could smell the vampire doctor all over the hospital too. Looking up  
at the doctor I could see the laughter in his eyes and knew that he at least knew if not at least suspected what had happened.

"Angry dog." I said simply. I didn't see any reason to explain things to him and I certainly wasn't going to explain anything to him with the nurse standing beside us. I doubted  
that she knew vampires and werewolves were walking amongst us.

After taking a seat on the examination I waited til the nurse left after the doctor said something to her then bit my lip as the doctor closed the curtains around us. Although I  
knew they didn't eat humans that still didn't make me feel comfortable. I was pretty sure that Carlisle knew what had happened and when he began to speak I saw that he did.

"They weren't too happy about you coming to see us were they?" Carlisle asked as he began to work on my arm. Not wanting to say anything or to give the vampires any  
reason to talk about my brother and his pack I simply turned away. For his part Carlisle just laughed softly and continued his work as he said: "I figured they'd be upset but I  
didn't think they'd actually attack you."

"It was an accident okay. Lay off." I said sharply as I looked at Carlisle feeling my annoyance rising. I didn't see why he should get to jab at my family and friends and I wished  
I had something that I could throw back in his face but I didn't know enough about them to do that. 

It took a while but eventually I was released and when I walked out with Carlisle beside me I saw not only my brother and Emily but the entire pack waiting for me. I could feel  
Carlisle tense beside me and I saw the look that the pack gave him since his hand was on my shoulder. Looking at my brother Carlisle gave him directions for taking care of me  
and as I walked over to Paul and stood beside him I heard Carlisle as he warned the rest of the pack about be careful with me. I heard the low rumble in Paul's throat but  
before he could do anything I slipped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder. Looking down at me in surprise Paul slowly and cautiously draped his arm  
over my shoulders.

Without saying anything the rest of the pack turned and we walked out of the emergency room. Like Paul my brother had his arm draped over Emily's shoulders and we all  
walked out of the hospital but as we stepped through the doors my brother and Paul removed their arms from Emily's and my shoulders then pushed us back. Standing in front  
of us were the five youngest vampires I'd met earlier that day. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**JoJo:**__ weeee…even after sleeping the muse is still here so I thought I'd throw out another chapter before heading off to work._

_**Edward:**__it's about time_

_**JoJo:**__hush and don't interrupt my muse at work. On with the story_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Discoveries**

As we stared at the five vampires in front of us Emily gently pulled back on my shoulders as if she intended to pull me back into the hospital. I knew that she was just trying to keep me out of danger but there was no way I was going back inside when my brother, Paul and the rest of the guys were out here. I saw the look my brother gave us as he glanced back over his shoulder and I knew that he wanted us in the hospital but I hadn't listened to him once since arriving so why was I going to start now. 

"Apparently you can match his temper level for level but it looks like Paul still has the upper hand as far as being dangerous is concerned." The vampire I figured out was Edward said with a hint sarcasm in his voice. I could hear the low rumble in not only Paul's throat but in those of the other guys and I knew that I was going to have to act quickly. If I didn't then there was going to be a fight out in the parking lot that nobody would be able to stop.

"Yea but at least he isn't responsible for two psychopathic vampires hunting me and nearly getting me killed." I shot back as I took a few steps forward and stood beside Paul. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to step forward any further and as it was the pack shifted slightly around me so that they were all closer to me and the line now resembled a sort of half moon. 

I saw the anger that flashed in Edward's eyes and I knew that I had struck a cord but if he was going to go on about how much of a danger Paul was to me then I figured I'd return the favor and remind him of how much of a danger he was to Bella. I may not have been able to handle him in a fight but I knew that he wasn't going to start any sort of trouble for his family and killing me would definitely start a small war. I doubted that my brother and the pack would let them leave in peace and would probably end up following them to the ends of the earth to get back at them if they hurt me.

Looking up towards my brother Edward didn't respond to my little reminder of the danger he posed to Bella and instead he asked: "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys refused to be treated in the hospital since Carlisle works here."

"I didn't know and I've always preferred the hospital to the clinic in La Push. I didn't let them take me there. What are you guys doing here?" I asked before my brother could respond. I saw the look he gave me but it was obvious that he wasn't going to contradict anything I said. I knew that I was probably overstepping my bounds but I wasn't going to let the vampires give my brother and the guys a hard time because of something I had done.

Edward turned his attention back to me along with the rest of the vampires and I knew that they were thinking something I just wasn't sure what. Finally after a few moments of silence he said: "Your pack already knows this but seeing as they enjoy keeping you in the dark the fact of the matter is that Alice couldn't see Carlisle after he left our house tonight which only meant one thing. He was going to meet up with one or more werewolves. We came to make sure your pack wasn't doing anything stupid."

"You really think we'd attack your friend in the hospital?" Paul asked in astonishment as the low rumble was back in his throat. Slipping my arm around his waist I heard the rumble dying down and his arm was once again placed over my shoulders only unlike a few minutes earlier this time it was possessive and defensive. Part of me wanted to roll my eyes but I refrained from doing it and as I looked up at Edward my eyes widened at the smirk on his lips. I knew that he'd caught that train of thought and I wondered if he was about to reveal me for what I'd thought. Instead he kept his mouth shut as he looked back at Paul.

"You attacked your own girlfriend didn't you?" Edward asked the smirk on his lips evident and although I heard the rumble in Paul's throat it wasn't him that caused the rest of the people's eyes to widen.

I don't even remember what happened. One minute I was standing beside Paul and the next thing I knew I was on top of Edward Cullens, My legs straddling him as the fingers of my good hand were closed around his throat. He was looking up at me in surprise and the rest of the group stared at me in disbelief. Although my fingers weren't squeezing his throat or anything I heard myself growl before I softly whispered: "His attack was an accident. You knew what you were doing and are responsible for the physical and emotional scars on your precious Bella. If you really want to get into the who's the better boyfriend discussion I've got all night and I know you're not short on time."

Slowly the surprise left Edward's expression and the cold look on his face was easy to decipher. He definitely did not want to get into the discussion that I'd suggested and as he looked over my shoulders I knew he was looking at my brother. "Care to get the _newest_ member of your pack off of me?"

I didn't miss the emphasis he put on the word newest but I didn't think much of it either as I felt a set of hands on my shoulders and slowly I got to my feet. Edward was quickly on his feet as my brother gently pulled me back. I felt Paul slip his arms around my shoulder this time and as the rest of the group continued to stare at Edward and his four friends they slowly began to walk around the group of vampires making sure to keep themselves between Emily, myself and the vampires. 

Emily and I were ushered into the car and Paul quickly slid in beside me in the back seat while my brother sat behind the steering wheel.

During the entire car ride nobody talked but I didn't miss the looks that were being shot my way either. I knew that something was going on and for some reason nobody was talking. When we pulled up to the house I slid out of my seat and joined the others as we walked into the house. As another car pulled up behind us I saw Seth, Quil and Embry making their way towards the house and they too were throwing cautious glances my way.

As soon as we were in the safety of the house I wheeled around and stared at everybody as they took their seats in the living room. I was annoyed that once again I knew that I was being kept in the dark and I angrily asked: "Why are you all staring at me like I grew a second head."

"Tammy calm down." Sam said looking at me calmly but at the same time I could see a hint of worry in his voice. That more then anything got me even more angry. Something was going on that would cause my brother to worry but he wouldn't even tell me what that something was.

As my anger began to get control of me I began to feel a bit weird. I didn't know exactly what was going on but my arm quickly went over my stomach as I doubled over and I began to hear a faint ripping sound in the distance.


	13. Chapter 13

_**JoJo:**__ lol…I don't know how many times I have to say this but I know that Jacob did not imprint on Bella. It was brought to my attention before and like I said at that time, I had just got all three books and read all three books in two days. I'm rereading the books again right now and I'm on the third book again. This time I did notice where Bella asked if Jacob had imprinted yet and he said no. I think reading the books too fast the first time ended up in me missing it or something or I just forgot it. However I did need that for Tammy to learn about imprinting so I'm not going to change it since it really does not affect the story either way. Now on with the story._

**Chapter Twelve**

**Just Two**

Tammy's eyes squeezed closed as something rushed through her body and whether it was pain or not Tammy wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that one minute she was up on her two feet and the next thing she knew she was down on all fours looking up at the guys and Emily. Although none of them looked frightened. The next thing she knew the guys were looking at each other and slowly one by one they began to change into their own werewolves forms and then the voices started.

"_Tammy…"_Tammy looked over at the form that was her brother and her eyes widened. Slowly she began to back up as the voices of the members of the pack filled her head. All were giving her words of comfort and welcoming her to their pack but she was still backing up. She knew she was on all fours and as she looked down at her hands she realized that they were gone. In place of her hands were a pair of furry paws.

"_Wha…"_ Tammy knew she hadn't vocalized the cut off question but once again the voices of the pack began to fill answer it. She could not believe what had happened and even though she knew what she was she didn't couldn't believe it. She hadn't even been around La Push long? How could she have transformed? How could she be something that up until a few weeks ago she would have sworn was a creature from a fairy tale.

Turning away from the others Tammy bolted through the house and crashed through the back door. She knew she should have stayed and talked to the others but this was something she hadn't been expecting at all. She was finally understanding why the others were looking at her in surprise when she'd knocked Edward down and why he'd put emphasis on the word newest. As a human she shouldn't have been able to knock Edward down. Her ability to do it was her first sign of the strength she'd gained.

"_Tammy wait…" _Tammy recognized Paul's voice in her head and she realized that the other voices had stopped. Slowing down a bit she waited til she caught sight of a bit of silver behind her then she turned and continued to run. She ran at full speed for a couple of hours until she found a clearing near a stream then she stopped and looked around. 

She had no clue where she was since she'd never come across this clearing before and as she turned to look at Paul she looked at him questioningly before she asked in her head: _"Where are we?"_

Tamaya didn't miss the silly sort of grin that had formed on Paul's face and as the silver werewolf began to slowly walk up to her Tamaya wondered what was on his mind.

"_I'd say we're a good ten miles away from La Push." _Paul responded as he continued to move closer until he was just a few feet in front of her.

Looking down Tamaya bit her lip as the realization of the scene she'd caused began to slip into her mind. Looking as embarrassed as a werewolf can look she smiled up a bit sheepishly at Paul. After a few moments of silence she began to apologize.

"_I'm sorry about what happened back there. I just wasn't expecting it."_Tammy thought the sheepishness in her voice was loud and clear even in her head.

"_Neither were we until you knocked down that bloodsucker." _Paul thought the hint of laughter in his voice making her want to smile._"Looks like he was wrong and you can match me in temper and danger."_

Inwardly laughing Tammy nodded as a sudden picture entered her head. The picture was of a muscular but slim werewolf. With a dark charcoal gray coat that Tammy noticed seemed to look darker when ever the shadows from the trees nearby covered part of the body. It took her a second but Tammy realized that the werewolf she was looking at was her. She was seeing herself through Paul's eyes and as she began to relax she noticed that she was picking up other emotions from him. 

She finally began to realize what they had been talking about when they mentioned imprinting and she realized just how deep Paul's feelings for her really ran. 

Closing the distance between them Tammy inwardly smiled as she lightly let her tongue run over the side of his head then moved back. She saw the surprise on his face and as she let out a soft rumble that was obviously a laugh she ended up freezing. Seeing the question in his head left her speechless and just as she was about to say yes another voice intruded on their alone time.

"_Don't even think about it! Both of you get back here now!"_

Jumping at the sound of Sam's voice in our head I looked at Paul who was rolling his eyes. Feeling an irresistible need to get back to the house I began to trot off in the direction we'd come from.

"_Annoying isn't it? Not having your head to yourself." _Paul said as we ran through the forest. I merely nodded knowing that it was going to be annoying having my brother yelling at me in my head as well as in person whenever he was annoyed at me. Even in this form I couldn't escape him.

It took us another couple of hours to get home and when we did Sam and the rest of the guys were still sitting in our living room. Sam looked annoyed but the other guys looked amused and I just kept my head down not really wanting to face them.

"Tammy go up to your room before you transform so that you can get yourself some clothes." Sam said as he nodded in the direction of the stairs. I made my way up the stairs without any sort of scene and as I climbed the stairs I heard my brother say: "Paul if you ever ask my sister to phase back into a human when the two of you are alone out in the woods I'll be making a fur coat out of your skin. You know perfectly well that she would have phased back and she wouldn't have had any clothes."

My eyes widened as I heard what Sam said and I felt the blood rush to my face as I realized that Paul would have gotten to see all of me. I hurriedly made my way up the stairs but not before I heard Paul responding in annoyance: "It's not like I wanted to try anything. That just seemed like a good moment for our first kiss and you had to go ruin it."

Luckily my bedroom door was opened and I quickly made my way in before I pushed the door closed. Looking around the room for a few seconds I tried to decide who I wanted to yell at more. My brother for ruining what would have been the perfect moment for our first kiss or Paul for wanting me to phase into a human when I had no clothes.

Feeling agitated with both I decided I'd phase back then get dressed and yell at both but when I tried to phase back it didn't work. Growing alarmed I tried again and as panic began to set in I kept trying. I'm not sure how long I'd been in my room before I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"_Tammy you okay? You're taking a long time to come down." _Paul asked gently. I could hear the worry in his voice and it didn't take long before there was a hint of laughter in his voice. _"You can yell at both of us when you get down here but first you have to calm down. You won't phase when you're all worked up like that. Take a couple of deep breaths and focus on what you want."_

Nodding slowly as if Paul was in the room with me I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to clear my mind of the panic that had been there only moments before. After a few deep breaths I focused on becoming my human self and within moments I was.

Looking at myself in my full length mirror I smiled to see myself as myself. I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a red tank top before heading down the stairs to where the others were.

As I stepped into the room all eyes were on me and everybody but my brother was smiling. I slowly made my way to where Paul was then sat down in the empty seat beside him. It was a few moments before anybody said anything and the first person to speak was Jared. 

"Welcome to the pack." Jared said as Paul draped his arm over my shoulders and the other began to give me their own welcomes. 


End file.
